The Order of the Rose
by idontwrite123
Summary: All of Kyrria knows of Nora Rose's curse. Secretly, even Nora. But when the throne of her parents is at stake, she must go on a quest with a rag-tag order to free herself before her sixteenth birthday and save Kyrria. Without Prince Charming. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/n: **Ooh! Thanks for reading! This is a really good story, and I swear you'll enjoy it! By the way, I wrote this beginning to sound like an old-fashioned fairy tale. I can assure you the rest of the story won't be written like this! Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Gail Carson Levine's characters or places.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a fair king and queen, called Charmont the Bold and Eleanor the Clever. Together, they ruled the kingdom of Kyrria.

The kingdom was changed forever the day Queen Ella gave birth to a daughter. The couple joyously named her Eleanor, like all daughters born to the Eleanor line, but decided to call her Nora Rose, after her rosy pink cheeks.

All of importance were invited to an elegant ball, where Char and Ella announced the betrothal of their daughter to Sidney, prince of Ayorthia. The prince, although just a toddler, was wide eyed and excited when he peered over the cradle to see the babe. His parents, King Raleigh and Queen Hailey, stood proudly next to their son, also eager to greet their future daughter-in-law.

Many brought gifts, but none were as coveted as those presented by Allegra, Ginny, Valerie, Diana, Sylvia, and Estelle, the famous fairies. They were the sisters of Mandy, Nora Rose's godmother.

Mandy, as the eldest, was the first to present her gift. "Dear child, you will posses the most wonderful grace in the kingdom," she said. "I know you won't be inheriting it from your mother."

The court laughed and erupted into cheers of approval. Queen Ella hugged Mandy gratefully.

Next, Allegra stepped forward. "Nora Rose, my gift to you is beauty," she said. "You will be the most beautiful girl in any kingdom."

Again the court started cheering. They continued to do so when Ginny gave her gift of "angelic wit," when Valerie presented her with the ability to dance, when Diana granted her the talent of playing music, and when Sylvia bestowed upon her the gift of voice, so she could "sing like a nightingale."

But just as Estelle stepped up to give Nora Rose her gift, the smell of lilacs filled the hall. Queen Ella gasped. _Lucinda._ Although once relatively normal, Lucinda had become more and more demented as the years past. She and Char had decided against inviting her for the sake of their daughter. Suddenly, the fairy appeared in front of them and bowed deeply. She looked slightly crazed and foolish; a smile was plastered on her face and her hair was askew and messy.

"Why, what an adorable child," Lucinda cawed, strolling to the cradle and peering in.

King Charmont chuckled nervously. "Yes, isn't she?" she said.

Lucinda turned to him and his wife, her eyes wide. "Although I wasn't invited to your daughter's little celebration, you simply _must_ let me bestow a gift upon her," she said nonchalantly.

Ella and Char glanced at each other. "That's not necessary, Lucinda," said Ella carefully, trying to sound grateful.

Lucinda glared at her. "Oh, but it is," she said, turning to the babe. "This child will be-"

"_No!_" screamed Ella, thinking of her own childhood curse.

"-both beautiful and witty, but she will be cursed," shrieked Lucinda, over Ella's cries. "On the eve of her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spindle and die!"

The hall erupted into cries of horror, and Lucinda began laughing manically. In a violaceous flash, she was gone. Nora Rose began to cry, as if she too knew her fate. Ella flew to the cradle and picked up her baby, rocking her quietly, tears streaming down her own face. Char held Ella, looking sadly around the hall.

Estelle stepped forward. "Your majesties," she said.

"Not now, Estelle," said Char, distracted. "Now is not the time for a fairy gift."

"But your highness, I can help you!" she squeaked.

King Charmont stood up and walked to Estelle, towering over her. "You can reverse Lucinda's curse?" he said, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

Estelle shook her head sadly. "No, your highness, I can not," she said. "I can however, alter it."

Queen Ella looked up from placing Nora Rose in her cradle. "How?" she asked.

Estelle stepped up to the cradle, standing on her toes to see the child. "When Nora Rose pricks her finger, she will not die," she said. "She will, instead, fall into a deep sleep, wonderfully preserved, until she receives true love's first kiss. Only then can she be awoken."

Silence enveloped the hall, until Prince Sidney burped loudly. Eyes suddenly focused on him, realizing who he was. _True love's first kiss! _The hall became all atwitter in gossip and giggles.

King Charmont sighed. "It will have to do," he said.

Ella took Estelle's hand. "Thank you," she said, "but I do not think it will be enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Estelle.

"Fear not," replied Ella. "I have a plan."

The next day, by royal decree, King Charmont and Queen Ella had every spindle in Kyrria burned. And that night, under the cover of darkness, Nora Rose was taken from her comfortable castle in Frell, far, far into the woods. There, she was taken care of by her appointed guardians, her aunties Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle.

****

****

**A/n:** I assume that you've figured out that this is based on _Sleeping Beauty_. Well, you were partially right. But it's a lot more interesting than that, and there are a lot of twists that you wouldn't think of soon to come. Now please review!


	2. Chapter One

**A/n**: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the second chapter.

**Chapter One**

**Fifteen Years Later**

            "Nora!" someone cried in the darkness. "Nora Rose!"

            I shoved my head into the pillow, desperately trying to ignore the sound of the woman calling my name. I heard the door open, and footsteps cross to my bed. Someone shook me wildly.

            "Eleanor Rose, you wake up this moment!" the voice called desperately.

            I laughed silently to myself. I loved playing this game with my aunts. A heard a fumbling and was suddenly hit by a blast of sunlight. Even through my closed eyes, I could tell it was a beautiful day. Someone shook me again, frantically. _Okay,_ I thought. _You win._

            I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Ginny stood in front of me, wringing her hands. She was a short, squat woman with frizzy red-gray hair and soft brown eyes. She gave me a deathly look, and I began to laugh.

            "What?" I giddily cried.

            "Nora Rose, you know I hate it when you do that," she said.

            I tried to look really surprised and interested, hoping to gain information by the slip of her tongue. "Why?" I asked.

            Ginny turned her back. "Because…" she said, searching for an explanation, "Because it's irritating. There's work to be done, and you insist on making one of us wake you up."

            She left the room, eyes closed. _Nora Rose, _she thought. _Getting more inquisitive everyday._

            I was left on my own in my bedroom, looking out the window. It was a warm spring day, sunny and balmy. I knew what I had to do. Today was market day, which meant I'd be going into town to buy food and other things we needed. I rolled out of my bed and walked to my closet, pulling out whatever reached my hands first. Then I combed through my messy brown hair and pushed it behind my ears. It was long and curly, reaching the middle of my back. I stared at myself in the mirror, practicing flashing my brown eyes.

            I finally walked downstairs where I saw my three aunts sitting at the table, whispering. They looked up as soon as they saw me, pretending that they weren't discussing anything important or secretive. Allegra had wiry gray hair and alert brown eyes. She was strict and intelligent, the family matriarch. She was a bit taller than Ginny, the worrier, who had woken me up that morning. But the shortest was Estelle, my only aunt who's hair was still straight and red. She was the most fun, and was always lenient with me.

            "Good morning," I said, walking around the table and kissing them all on the cheek.

            "Good morning, Nora Rose," replied Allegra, smiling.

            I looked at them, all sitting up straight and wide-eyed. "What's going on?" I asked, catching wind of their enigmatic attitudes.

            Estelle smiled. "Nothing, my dear!" she cried.

            I frowned. "Where you talking about my birthday?" I asked. "Because I'm going to be sixteen soon?"

            The color drained from Ginny's face. "Why-why would we discuss your birthday in secret?" she stammered. "What's so special about your six-sixteen birthday?"

            I felt myself blush. _You shouldn't have said anything,_ I chided myself. _They're going to get suspicious._ "Well…" I said, searching for an excuse. "You-you… don't want me to know what your giving me!"

            "Of course," replied Allegra coolly. "We were talking about your birthday present, which you won't know of for another two more weeks."

            I smiled pleasantly. "Right," I said, pouring myself a glass of juice. "What shall I get at the market this morning?"

            There was silence as Estelle, the family cook, thought. "Apples, strawberries, rhubarb, any other fruits you can find, ale, potatoes," she finally listed. "Flour, sugar, salt, lots of vegetables…oh, and would you mind picking up some cloth for me? It's at that new store."

            "Okay," I replied. "Allegra, Ginny, do you need anything?"

            "No, dear," said Allegra.

            "Mushrooms," said Ginny. "No funny kinds, young lady."

            I laughed. "Of course," I said. "Then I'll be off!"

            I slung a cloth bag over my shoulder and walked out the door. Once outside, I skipped and hummed to myself ridiculously. I was in very high spirits, even after my birthday blunder. Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle had no idea that I knew of my curse, but I'd known for years. In fact, I'd known since I was around eleven or twelve.

**-Flashback, seven years ago-**

            "Allegra? Will you take me to town with you today?" I cried, anxious.

            She shook her head. "Nora! You're only eight! What do you want to go to town for?" she chided.

            I pouted. "I just want to! And today's my eighth birthday!" I whined.

            She sighed. "Alright, but you have to stay at my side the whole time," she warned.

            That was the first day I saw the town of March. It was a small, charming town with friendly inhabitants and a fine market. March was colorful and cheery, and I was swept into it the first time I stepped through it's gates. I held onto Allegra's dress the whole time, fascinated, listening to bits and pieces of conversations. While at the fruit stand, I heard two women gossiping.

            "Today's the day of 'er eighth birthday," one said to the other.

            "What are ya talkin 'bout?" the second cried. "'Bout that forgotten Kyrrian princess, Agnes?"

            Their talk excited me. Today was a _forgotten Kyrrian princess's_ eighth birthday too!

            "King Char and Queen Ella! Their 'firs daughter!" Agnes cried. "She was cursed at birth, 'an now she lives in the forest with three of her fairy godmothers! I've told ya this before, Gloria!"

            "No ya 'aven't. I don't remember," Gloria replied. "So she's just a-waiting for the throne?"

            "On 'er sixteenth birthday, she's supposed to prick 'er finger on a spindle and go into a deep sleep," Agnes explained. "So she can be awoken by true love's 'firs kiss!"

            "'Ho's 'er true love?"

            "The prince of Ayortha, of course!" Agnes replied. "Prince Sidney! 'E's gonna find 'er and befriend 'er when she's older."

            "'How d'ya know all of this?" asked Gloria.

            "_I was there_!" Agnes cried. "At the palace! The day she was cursed!"

**-Flashback, five years ago-**

            I was cavorting around a glen I'd discovered, when I suddenly heard a twig snap. I swung around to see a boy of eleven or twelve standing in front of me, smiling. He was tall and pale, with straight blond hair and blue eyes.

            "Hello," he said, pronouncing his l like a y.

            "Hello," I replied cautiously, recognizing his accent as Ayorthaian.

            "I'm sorry I started you, I just heard some tussle and wanted to investigate," he said, trying to sound deeply masculine. "But it was just you."

            "I was dancing," I retorted. "Not tussling."

            "I saw," he said. "It was quite graceful, really."

            "Thank you," I said, beaming.

            "I'm Sidney," he said, bowing.

            "Nora," I replied, curtsying.

            "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the middle of the woods?" he asked bluntly.

            "I live here," I said. "With my aunts."

             "Oh," he said, somewhat shocked.

            "Where do you live?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

            "Ayortha," he replied. "But I'm in Kyrria for a few years."

            "Why?" I asked.

            Sidney smiled proudly. "I'm on an expedition. I'm a knight," he said. "I'm doing ogre hunts with King Charmont."

            "How exciting!" I cried. "I wish I could be adventurous like that. I have to stay at home and learn to be ladylike."

            "How horrible!" said Sidney, laughing.

            "You have no idea!" I replied.

**-End flashback-**

            As I'd gotten older, I'd realized the old woman's story was about me. No parents, living with three secretive older women in the middle of the woods. I'd seen Allegra do magic before when she'd dropped a glass and put it back together. I only believed it more when I'd befriended an Ayorthaian knight named Sidney who seemed to appear out of no where when I was alone.

            I didn't tell anyone. Honestly, I was proud of myself for figuring the secret out, and I felt like I'd outsmarted everyone by knowing of my curse. Besides my smugness, I didn't know what would happen if everyone found out that I knew. I wasn't sure what would happen, and I surely didn't want whoever cursed me to know that I knew. That would change everything.

            I reached the March's gate, which was closed. I knocked politely and a small door opened up above my head. "Yes, milady?" a man asked.

            "I'm here to go to market," I called up.

            "What be your name, lass?" the voice said.

            I sighed. "Nora," I said urgently. "And I wish to go to market."

            "No need to get angry, little lady," the man said. "There are troubled times about. I was only being cautious."

            The door opened and I stepped inside. "I'm sorry," I called up to the man. "I'm just pressed for time."

             "It's fine, my dear," he replied, distracted.

            I looked around at the streets. They were empty. I quickly to the town square, where the market typically was. The colorful, bustling community that was normally cheerful during the day had been replaced by a sense of urgency that hung in the air. Families were placing trunks and chests full of their possessions into carriages and carts, packing food and clothing on horse's saddlebags, and gathering their children together carefully.

            _What's going on?_

            Suddenly, I saw a young girl, no older than twelve, sitting with two other boys, and holding a baby. The four of them had flaming red hair, and were dirty and ragged, dressed in scraps of cloth. They were skinny and emaciated, fear in their blue eyes. Something made me approach them.

            "Hello, lass," I said. "Can you tell my why everyone is packing their carriages?"

            She looked up at me, frightened. "You haven't heard?" she cried.

            "No," I replied. "I don't live within the walls of March."

            "There's an order of men," she whispered. "They've been taking over towns in the Kyrrian countryside. We've gotten word that March is in their path, and everyone is fleeing."

            I paused. "Who are these men? Why are they taking over Kyrria?" I asked.

            "They're called the Oderians, the disgraced Kyrrian soldiers," she explained. "They plan to kill King Charmont and Queen Eleanor, and take over the throne."

            "What?" I cried. "Why?"

            "I know not," she replied.

            I looked at her and the three children around her. "Where are you going?" I asked. "Where are your parents?"

            "We've no parents," she said. "We've no where to go."

            I stared at them. I couldn't explain _what,_ but something inside me was telling me to take them back to my house with me. There was something about this girl that was so important. She seemed to know something vital, and I wanted her with me.

            "What are your names?" I asked.

            "I'm Ophelia," she said. "These are my brothers, Cedric and Simon, and my sister, Eva."

            I smiled. "I'm Nora Rose," I replied. "And I know a place where you can stay."

            Ophelia's jaw dropped. "Where?" she cried.

            "My cottage. I live in the middle of the woods, we'll be safe there," I explained.

            She smiled at me. "Thank you, Nora Rose!" she cried, standing and curtsying. "I'm forever in your dept."

            "Don't be silly," I replied, taking Cedric and Simon by the hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

**A/n: **Setting the scene. It'll get interesting, especially next chapter! Please review!! Please!


	3. Chapter Two

**A/n:** I realized I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter. There's a few minor changes. Sorry!!

**Chapter Two**

"Ophelia is eleven, Cedric is seven, Simon is four, and Eva is nine months old," I said. "I just found them in March. On the streets."

I was sitting in the glen with Sidney, who was leaning against a tree and fiddling with his dagger. It was the day after I'd found them, and Sidney had come to my cottage to find it full of people.

"I see," he replied.

"Have you heard of these Oderians?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "They're some of the best knights in all the kingdoms."

I frowned. "Then why were they expelled from the Kyrrian army?" I asked.

"Well, about ten years ago, a few of the Kyrrian isles in the Aqueous Sea where being threatened by pirates. King Charmont ordered the Oderian Order of Knights to the isles, because they were the fastest, strongest, and smartest knights he had," Sidney explained. "The knights protected the people for a few days, but then were bribed by the pirates with gold and other riches. The Oderians abandoned the people for the bribe, and the pirates plundered the isle's villages. King Charmont was disgusted and horrified, and banished the Oderians from Kyrria."

"So now they're taking revenge on Char," I replied.

"Exactly," he said.

I stood up. "Wait here. I want to go talk to my aunts, and see what they think," I said.

"I'll be here," he replied.

When I reached home, I explained everything to Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle. They quickly shooed me from the kitchen, where I knew they were going to have a secret talk and decide what to do. Because I wasn't allowed, I decided to go see what Ophelia was up to.

When we'd brought them home, they'd bathed and dressed in new, clean clothes. Ginny found some boys clothes for Cedric and Simon, and managed a small dress for Eva. I'd given Ophelia a dress of mine that was too small. I walked upstairs, headed for my bedroom, where her and the other three were sleeping on bedrolls. I heard Cedric and Simon outside, playing with the wooden swords I'd found in the attic.

I opened up the door and saw Ophelia sitting cross-legged, eyes closed. She seemed to be _glowing_. I heard her say in an airy, motherly voice, "The quest to save the kingdom has yet to begin, though the quest to destroy it has. A alliance must come together if Kyrria is to be saved."

Ophelia suddenly gasped for breath and opened her eyes, panting. "Nora!" she cried. "Nora, I-I can explain!"

"What _are_ you?" I asked, terrified. "Was that a _prophecy_? Are you a seer?"

Ophelia shook her head. "It was instructions," she said. "From the Lady."

"The Lady?" I cried. "You mean the Goddess, Mother, Protector of all Nature?"

"Yes," said Ophelia reluctantly. "Please, let me explain."

"Okay," I replied.

"The last time I saw my parents, I was eight. The memory is fuzzy, but they were leaving to house to travel to Frell to see the king. When I got world that they'd been killed, a voice inside me told me, 'This is part of your plan. Don't be afraid.' I've been having visions and such ever since then," Ophelia explained.

I gave her a look.

"Please believe me, Nora Rose!" she whispered urgently. "I'm not lying to you. I have proof."

"And what is that?" I replied.

"There was a reason that you decided to take me here," said Ophelia softly. "You felt it, did you not?"

I paused. _I did. I did feel the need to take her with me._ I nodded. "Yes," I said. "But why?"

"Because," she replied. "You're-"

"_Nora Rose_!" someone called. "Please come down here!"

I grabbed her hands. "I believe you Ophelia," I said. "I'll be right back."

When I reached the kitchen, Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle were sitting at the kitchen table, looking at me sternly. Their faces were stony.

"Sit down, Nora," commanded Allegra. "There are some things we need to tell you."

I obliged, sitting down. "All right," I replied.

"Nora, we're not you're aunts," said Estelle.

"I know," I said too quickly.

"You know?" asked Ginny. "How do you know?"

I sighed. _Time to come clean._ "There are a lot of things that I know," I said.

"Like what?" asked Estelle.

"I know I'm cursed," I said. "I know on my sixteenth birthday I'm going to prick my finger on a spinning wheel and go into a deep sleep, only to be awoken by true love's first kiss. I know King Char and Queen Ella are my real parents. I know I'm supposed to fall in love with Sidney."

"How do you know all of this?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"I figured it out," I replied. "I overheard pieces of the story and other gossip in the market and put the pieces together."

"You're a smart girl, Nora," said Allegra, obviously impressed. "But we have more to tell you."

"We've been watching these Oderians for some time now. They've recently acquired a new leader, someone who hates Char and Ella more than they do," explained Estelle. "Lucinda."

"We think that if you ride to Frell and tell Char and Ella, it may affect your curse," said Ginny. "In a good way. By defeating Lucinda, your curse may be broken."

I sat in silence, dumbfounded. "_What_?" I suddenly cried. "You want me to ride to Frell, being chased by Oderians, to alert my parents on the danger ahead?"

They nodded. I laughed. "You're kidding, right?" I said. "How am I to defend myself?"

"Nora Rose, you played with swords more than you played with dolls. You've trained with some of the best swordsman in Kyrria. You know you're a master swordswoman. And we're not kidding," said Ginny. "Although we did leave some bits out."

"You'll have people to accompany you," said Estelle. "Ophelia-"

"Ophelia is a seer," I interrupted. "Well, kind of. She's more of a medium. She can communicate with the Lady."

"We know," said Allegra. "We knew it from the moment she walked in the cottage."

"How?" I asked.

"We're fairies, dearie," Ginny said. "We can sense things humans can't."

"Like I was saying," continued Estelle, "Ophelia and Sidney will accompany you."

"Have you asked them about it?" I asked. "What if they don't want to?"

"They have to," said Allegra. "It's their destiny."

"You can't just claim that it's their destiny!" I said. "How do you _know_ all of this?"

"We just do," Estelle replied. "And you have no choice but to go. You leave tomorrow."

"You can't make me," I said, suddenly stubborn.

"We can't, you're right," replied Ginny. "But the Mother can."

I returned to my room, completely confused. I was to go on a mission to alert Char and Ella of the Oderians and Lucinda, accompanied by an orphaned oracle and an Ayorthaian prince. If I did this, I might be freed from my curse.

"Ophelia," I said. "I have some strange news."

She smiled. "I already know," she replied.

"What?" I cried. "How?"

"The Goddess told me. A long time ago. I'm to go on a quest to relieve a princess's burden, save the kingdom of Kyrria, and avenge my parent's death," she said. "I was going to tell you before you left."

"This is so sudden," I said. "It was just flung on me."

Ophelia shrugged. "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness flung upon them," she said. "I think, Nora, that you are all three."

I smiled. "That quote… it's so familiar…let's go find Sidney, shall we?" I asked. "You've yet to meet him, and he'll be surprised to know of this quest!"

We left the cottage and began walking through the woods, until we reached the glen. Sidney didn't see us. He was too busy waltzing about, practicing his footwork with a sword. He moved this way and that, jabbing and diving. I glanced at Ophelia, who seemed enchanted by him. I stifled a giggle, but Sidney heard me.

"You!" he cried. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," I replied. "I've got some news for you."

"Who's your friend?" he asked, gazing at Ophelia.

I laughed. "Oh, right," I said. "Sidney, this is Ophelia, the girl I was telling you of. Ophelia, this is Sidney, the prince of Ayortha."

"What?" he cried, dropping his sword. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Oh, please Sidney!" I said. "You know you are. I know you are. Just admit it!"

He cocked his head at me. "How do you know?" he asked.

I sighed. "I just do," I replied.

He smiled. "She's right," he said to Ophelia. "I am. Prince Sidney Leopold Godfrey Maximillian-"

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"-Ladeslous Frederick John of Ayorthia, at your service."

He bowed and took Ophelia's hand and kissed it. She blushed. "I'm Lady Ophelia, daughter of Claudius and Gertrude," she said, curtsying.

"Enchanted," he replied.

"Okay Sidney," I said. "We've got some important news for you."

"What?" he asked, still captivated by Ophelia's red hair and azure eyes.

"We've got to go on a quest," I said. "The three of us-"

Sidney looked at Ophelia. "You'll be com-coming with us, them?" he asked.

She nodded. "There will be more joining us, though," she replied.

"Right, a group of us, led my me, have to go and warn the king and queen of the Oderians. It might be able to break my curse," I said.

"You know of your curse?" cried Sidney.

"You know of my curse?!" I replied.

"Yes! I was _there_ when it happened!" he said.

"Oh," I replied. "Oh yes, of course. Anyway, we've got to leave tomorrow."

"Okay," he said simply.

I frowned. "You're okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I've known about this for awhile."

"What?" I cried. "How?"

"Well…" he said, "I got my fortune told once, and they spoke of a quest."

"Really?" I said. "And you never told me?"

"You never asked," he replied.

**A/n: **Holy dialogue! I know, that was a lot to read, but now the stage is set. By the way, Ophelia's quote (_some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon then_) is from _Twelfth Night,_ by William Shakespeare (a.k.a. God). Please review! I do enjoy getting them! Please!


	4. Chapter Three

**A/n:** Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

**Chapter Three**

Sidney met us at the cottage the next day. He was dressed in breeches and a tunic, sword at his waist, sitting on a horse. I hadn't thought to dress as a boy or ride a horse. I looked down at my dress, and thoughts came pouring into my head. _Stupid,_ I thought. _Were you going to walk in your gown to Frell?_ So the moment I saw him, I called inside.

"Estelle! Ginny! Allegra!" I cried. "I need some help!"

They ran outside, to see me standing with Sidney, smiling. "Do you think you could do some big magic for me?" I asked.

"No," said Ginny.

"Please?" I whined. "Think about what it's for!"

"What do you need it for?" asked Estelle.

"Ophelia and I can't walk to Frell," I explained. "So we'd need horses. And we can't ride sidesaddle to Frell. We'd need boy's clothes. Don't you think it'd be safer for us to disguise ourselves as boys?"

Allegra smiled. "You're right," she said. "Although doing big magic makes me feel like Lucinda. I swore it off, and now here I am, whipping up two horses and saddlebags full of tunics and breeches."

Just as she spoke, two horses appeared. One was golden with a cream mane and tail, the other white with large black spots. Ophelia threw herself at the golden one, leaving me the white and black one. Not that I minded.

"What are their names?" Ophelia asked breathlessly.

"Yours is Quickstep, Nora's is Maverick," replied Allegra. "Both are stocked with tunics, breeches, and food."

I pulled out some clothing and ran inside. Putting on a tunic and breeches was quite liberating. A pair of black breeches, the white shirt, and black vest with the black cap felt so much lighter than the folds of silk and cotton I was used to wearing. I stuffed my feet into a pair of black knee-high boots and tucked a dagger down one of them. Wrapping the black belt around my waist, I pushed my sword through it, and then drew it out quickly. _Just for practice_.

I walked outside, and Sidney promptly started to laugh. "You-you look like a man!" he cried.

"That's the point!" I retorted, climbing on the horse. "I don't want people thinking I'm some frail female."

Ophelia strode out of the house, also dressed as a boy, and we all starting laughing. "I feel so ridiculous!" she cried. "Yet, very free!"

"Me too!" I cried. "We should put Sidney in a dress, just so he can see how it feels."

"And a corset!" Ophelia cried, laughing.

"No thank you," he replied. "We should get going."

I got down from the horse and walked to Estelle, Ginny, and Allegra. "Thank you," I said to them. "For everything. For raising me, for teaching me, for caring for me. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Nor could we," replied Ginny, tearful.

"I'll make you proud," I said. "I won't fail."

"We've faith in you dearie," Estelle said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Allegra warned, placing a bag of KJs in my hand.

The four of us hugged tearfully, and then separated. "I'll see you soon," I said. "I promise."

I climbed onto my horse, followed by Ophelia, who had just finished her tearful goodbyes to her siblings. I blew a kiss to Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle, and rode off. I heard Sidney and Ophelia behind me. The wind whipped my eyes, and tears began running down my cheeks. And I don't think it was just because my eyes stung.

We rode almost all day through the woods. We'd decided not to use main roads, we didn't want to be seen. Finally, around dusk, we found a clearing in the woods and decided to set up camp. The three of us dismounted and began unpacking food, bedrolls, and other belongings. Ophelia began setting up a fire.

"Nora, will you go look for firewood?" she asked. "Everything around here is wet."

"Wait," I replied. "Can't we eat first?"

She nodded. "Good idea," she said.

Sidney sat down next to us and handed us each a hearty slice of brown bread with raisins and cranberries. Then he whipped out three mugs and a bottle of ale, and poured us each some.

"Here," he said, passing out the cups.

"Thanks," Ophelia and I said simultaneously.

We ate in silence. I'm sure they were pouring through their own thoughts in their own heads, like I was. It was hard to believe, really, that this time yesterday I'd barely known anything about this journey to Frell. Now here I was, sitting in the woods with a girl I'd met two days ago and an Ayorthaian prince. Bizarre.

We began to clean up. Nora asked me to go find firewood again.

"Of course," I replied.

"Wait!" called Sidney. "First of all, take your sword."

"I was going to," I replied. "I'm not stupid."

"Good. Secondly, in case we get separated, we're going to meet at the Broken Bottle. It's a tavern in Jenn, which is about two days ride from here."

"Okay," I said, heading towards the woods.

Once inside, I regretted going alone. It was calm and sunny, but it was oddly silent, and I felt awkward wandering around, picking up sticks. I heard a twig snap. I dropped the sticks. Pulling out my sword, I whirled around. Nothing. There was nothing there. _Calm down,_ I told myself. _There's no one here._ I picked the sticks back up and began wandering through the woods once more. I began twirling and leaping, pretending I was a wood nymph. I was having a good time, until I heard a snicker.

Again, I dropped my sticks, pulled out my sword, and spun around. In front of me was a hairy, fat man with long black hair and a scraggly beard. He was dressed shabbily, holding no weapon, and laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You, lad," he replied. "You were acting like quite a ninny."

I turned around, leaving my sword out. "Leave me," I said. "My business does not concern you."

"But it does," he replied.

"How?" I said, turning around, holding out my sword.

"This is my forest," he said. "I am Alabar, king of the clan Donhash."

"Congratulations," I muttered.

"You've trespassed onto our territory, and I may do what I want with you," he said.

"No, you may not," I said, holding my sword steady.

"We'll see about that," he said, whistling.

Suddenly four men appeared from behind trees and rocks. They circled me, holding swords, bows, and daggers.

"Damn it!" I cried.

They laughed. One of them ran at me with a sword. I moved to the side, and as he ran past me I stabbed his leg. Then I charged the one with the bow, cutting it in half as I kicked him in the stomach. A man approached me with a sword and jabbed at me. I backed up and ran into the forth one, who grabbed me around the waist and held a knife to my throat.

"Drop your sword," he whispered in my ear.

"No," I retorted.

He shook me, causing my hat to fall off and my brown hair to tumble down my back. I gasped.

"Well, well!" cried Alabar, doubled over. "Look what we have here! Not a lad, but a lass!"

The man's grip tightened around my waist, the dagger pushing into my neck. "Drop your sword," he said.

I obliged, tossing my weapon down at my feet. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Alabar, let's bring her back to camp," said the one with the bow. "Most of us haven't seen a woman in weeks."

"Good idea, Mojamar," he replied. "Tie her legs, and her wrists behind her back."

I writhed in the man's arms. "You'll pay for this," I said. "My father is a powerful man."

Alabar laughed. "Gag 'er too," he said. "I can't listen to that the whole time."

The man behind me pushed a piece of cloth inside my mouth and tied it around my head.

"Pick her up, Rufin," Alabar cried, and the man behind me slug me over his shoulder.

I began to squeal, and Alabar laughed again. "We mustn't forget her precious sword!" he cried.

I thrashed in anger. Rufin put me on my horse, and I unsteadily teetered before falling off. I landed excruciatingly hard on the ground, and shooting pain went from my ankle up my leg. Rufin groaned, picked me up again, and undid my legs so I had to sit between his arms, or else I would have fallen off again.

_Damn it,_ I thought. _Lady, please protect me_."Damn it!" I screamed, although it sounded like "Thghf ug!"

I was stuck in the middle of woods, captured by some crazed band of gypsies. What about the Oderians? What about Char and Ella? Or Ophelia and Sidney? I struggled on the horse again, hoping to fall off and run away. Rufin laughed, and called to his comrades, pointing at me. They all started laughing as I slid off the horse and luckily, landed on my feet. I stood up straight for a moment, and then doubled over, almost collapsing on the ground. Pain swarmed around my ankle, which felt funny under me, like it wasn't supporting me properly.

"This one we don't have to worry about," Alabar called. "She's injured."

Rufin got down and slug me over his shoulder again. He plopped me onto of his horse and got up behind me, and began riding away. The others followed him. Was I not the most unlucky girl in the kingdom?

**A/n:** Ohhh cliffhanger!! Please review-- it gets more interesting new chapter, plus a new character!


	5. Chapter Four

**A/n: **An exciting chapter. New character alert!!

**Chapter Four**

The sun was finally down and I was feeling terrible. On the first night of my quest, I'd already gotten captured. How unfortunate was I? But instead of feeling sorry for myself, I decided to stop moaning and do something. The only way I could get out of this horrible situation was to use my head, and I began to observe. When we reached the camp, there were tents were set up around a large fire. Twenty men or so sat around the fire, their eyes on us as we rode towards them.

"What've you got there, Rufin?" called one.

"A lass, dressed as a boy!" he yelled back, laughing.

He helped me down and led me passed the fire, where everyone looked me up and down and hand a good laugh. I limped painfully beside Rufin, flashing my brown eyes menacingly at the men. Finally, they tossed me in a tent, where they untied my hands and feet, but didn't remove the gag. Idiots. Wouldn't I remove it once my hands were free? Of course I did. They then threw in a red taffeta dress.

"Put that on, Lady!" called Rufin, as he tossed it in. "You should look good when presented to the tribe."

What was I to do? I didn't want to get killed. I quickly fell down and looked at my leg. It seemed fine, except for my swelled ankle. It didn't feel broken. _Probably twisted._ Looking around the tent, I found a scrap of cloth and tightly wrapped my ankle, hoping it would hold it in place so it could heal.

I put the dress on over my undergarments, leaving my breeches and boots on. Just in case. I also tied my belt around my waist, lest I get my sword back. I looked down at myself in the dress. It was low-cut and deep red. I had to admit it was pretty and I looked good in it, although I wished I didn't. I looked around the tent again. I couldn't see anything that I could use to defend myself, so it was no use. But as I turned to leave the tent, I saw a glitter in the corner of my eye. Sitting on the ground, half covered by a blanket, was a dagger! I picked it up and looked around my body for a place to put it. I had no pockets, and it'd be seen in my belt. I stuffed it up my sleeve.

I peered outside, where Rufin was standing with two other men, talking. I looked to the back of the tent. With a little snooping, I found that it wasn't attached to the ground. I could get out that way! I snuck under the back and began running into the woods. I'd almost reached it, too, until an arrow hit the tree next to me. I whirled around. A boy was standing about twenty paces away from me, smiling. I couldn't really see anything about him but his eyes. They were a piercing green, so green that I felt he could see through me, piercing me to the core. He ran towards me, and I started back into the woods. He caught up with me immediately and grabbed my arm, then pushed me gently against the tree.

"You-" he began.

He didn't get to say anymore. I'd slid the dagger from my sleeve and pressed it to his stomach. "Let me go," I whispered. "Or I'll gut you right here."

He laughed quietly. "Go ahead, Lady," he replied, pausing. "Take my life. I dare you to-"

"Ah!" someone called, interrupting him. "He's found her!"

Suddenly a bunch of men were surrounding me, and patting the boy on the back. "Well done, my boy!" cried Alabar. "You've recaptured our hostage!"

They dragged me back to the tent, where they "presented" me to Rufin. "Lady!" he cried, bowing mockingly. "You look lovely."

I said nothing, only spat on his boots.

He looked like he was about to laugh. _Why can't anyone take me seriously?_ "Come on," he said, grabbing my arm. "Come _on._"

I resisted as much as I could, and Rufin basically dragged me to the fire, where the men sat eagerly, waiting for something I knew nothing of.

"Men, this is the lass I found," Rufin cried, bowing.

The men all bowed, mocking me like Rufin had. Their faces seemed impatient; they wanting to see something that was coming up soon. They looked like wolves, their mouths almost dripping in saliva.

"My name is Nora Rose," I said loudly.

One of them grabbed my wrist. "What do you say, Lady?" he asked rudely

"My name is Nora Rose!" I yelled, wrenching myself away from him.

The men laughed. "Such a fiery woman! She'll give you hell when you do it, Rufin!" they cried.

"Do what?" I asked.

They laughed some more. Laughed and laughed and laughed, until hot tears of anger and frustration poured down my face. I had no idea what was going on, I'd abandoned Ophelia and Sidney, and I'd let down Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle. I stood there, clenching my fists, the fire playing shadows across their bodies and mine.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand around my waist. I moved to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I started to thrash about, but a voice in my ear whispered, "Don't be afraid! Stop moving. I'm saving your life."

I stopped moving and tried to walked backwards with whoever was pulling me, watching the gypsies laugh and drink. We began to move backwards quicker, and quicker, until we were almost running. We'd almost reached the woods. I prayed they'd get into a fight or something, and forget about me. Unfortunately, my wish was granted. Sort of.

"Hey!" someone cried. "Where's the lady?"

The eyes moved about the clearing, until they saw me, and the stranger behind me, pulling me away from them.

"It's Samuel!" someone cried. "Get Alabar! It's his son!"

Suddenly, Alabar came charging out towards us. He grabbed my wrist and Samuel's forearm, pulling us both back to the fire. There, I finally saw my savior's face. He was tan and sweaty, with messy black hair in a stubby ponytail. He was tall and muscular, really rugged. But the most shocking thing about him were his eyes. He had the most spectacular green eyes that shone with defiance and resistance. It was the one who'd betrayed me to them earlier!

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel!" whispered Alabar furiously. "Must you embarrass me like this? My own son! Why? You found her earlier, you were good then…"

Samuel shrugged, and chuckled. "I was taking the girl," he said simply.

"Why?" demanded Rufin. "She's mine, I caught her!"

"She's a human, Rufin," replied Samuel. "You didn't 'catch her.'"

"I did too!" Rufin said angrily.

"I'm not an animal!" I huffed. "I'm standing right here!"

"Shut it," snapped Rufin.

Samuel snickered. "Honestly Rufin? I think she'd taken you. I saw you in the woods, you're no match for her," he said.

"She could not have!" Rufin cried angrily. "She's a girl, for the Lady's sake! I'd certainly kill her first!"

"Which is why I'll be taking her," Samuel said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "She's _much_ to pretty to die."

"No, you won't!" replied Rufin.

"Yes, I will," Samuel retorted, walking away with me.

"Come back here, coward!" Rufin screamed. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Samuel dropped my hand and turned around, grinning. "Are you sure of that, man?" he said.

"Absolutely," Rufin replied. "Unless you're too scared to duel with me."

Samuel laughed; a deep, smooth laugh that sent creepy shivers down my spine. "Never," he said.

"Name the time, place and weapon, traitor," Rufin snarled.

Samuel sighed happily. "Well, why not just do it now?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. "Better to get it over with, right?"

He placed his hand behind his back, and withdrew an arrow. He eyed Rufin, twisting the arrow around in his hand. Shaking his head, he placed the arrow back into it's quiver behind his back and dropped it onto the ground. Samuel then placed his hand on his hip and gracefully drew out a sword, twirling it around in his fingers elegantly. Then he looked at me, grinning.

"I sure hope you're worth losing my life over, lass," he said. "How about a kiss for your redeemer?"

"Go to hell," I replied, folding my arms angrily.

He grinned, and walked towards Rufin. "First one to draw blood wins, aye?" Samuel said. "Whoever wins receives the girl."

**  
**

**  
A/n:** Okay, kind of short, but it was interesting, no? Cliffhanger! I love those! Please review, please please please. Just humor me and do it, I was sad at the amount of reviews I got last time!


	6. Chapter Five

**A/n:** Here you go, sorry it took so long. Please review!

**Chapter Five**

Silhouetted by the fire, Rufin drew his sword out to meet Samuel's. Holding it stylishly, he pointed it at Samuel and nodded. Samuel tapped Rufin's sword with his, signifying the beginning of the duel. The began to dip and twirl, their swords clattering together. They dueled like no other I'd seen. It was more like a seductive dance than a fight, because the two of them moved like one; their actions seemed planned. Rufin was much larger than Samuel, but Samuel was obviously a much better swordsman. His movements were fluid and clean; he worked the blade like a master.

I didn't know who I wanted to win. On one hand, I didn't like Samuel. He was clever and cunning, and seemed too at-ease with himself. But then again, I didn't want to end up with Rufin, who was set on performing some tradition with, or on, me. I didn't know what Samuel wanted to do with me, but I could only hope he'd let me go.

I suddenly realized that Rufin and Samuel were wrestling on the ground, Rufin atop Samuel. I clutched my hands. _What if Samuel lost?_ Rufin held his sword above Samuel's neck, aiming to stab him. As he brought it down, Samuel loosened himself and rolled over. Rufin stabbed the dirt, cursing. Samuel then climbed on top of Rufin, pinning his shoulders down. Rufin squirmed around, but couldn't get away. Smirking, Samuel pricked Rufin's arm, and a trickle of blood appeared.

"That'd be first blood, eh?" Samuel said.

Rufin sneered. Samuel laughed and walked towards me. "Come, lass," he said, beckoning to me.

I looked around at the tribe, who seemed to be eyeing me dangerously, hoping that I'd defy him or choose Rufin. Did they think I was mindless? I trudged towards him, looking him in the eye dangerously.

"I'd like my sword, please," I said assertively.

He nodded deeply and spun me around to face the clan. "Where's the lady's sword?" he asked.

Alabar came forth, dropping my sword at my feet. I picked it up and whirled around, facing Samuel, the blade at his neck. He began to laugh. He laughed really hard, until he was doubled over and panting. The entire encampment began laughing. _Damn all of you. What's so funny?_ I wasn't sure if they were laughing at me or him, but either way it made me really angry.

"You're quite spiteful, lass," he finally gasped. "But I don't fear you."

"You should," I replied warily. "I could kill you if I wanted. Now allow me to leave."

He put his face close to mine, whispering in my ear. "If I allow you to go free, Rufin and his goons will follow you into the woods and take you again," he murmured. "I'll escort you back to where you need to go."

I clenched my jaw. "Very well," I whispered back.

He turned to the group. "Fare thee well, men!" he cried dramatically, bowing. "I fear you shall not see me for a long time."

They snickered. "We can only hope," someone called.

He turned away and began walking towards the woods, and I followed him hesitantly, hobbling along. "What of my horse?" I called to him.

"Ah, yes," he replied. "We'll get that too."

After a walk through the dark woods, we came upon a fenced area where a few horses stood. "Maverick!" I called.

He trotted up to me. I stood on my good foot and tried to hoist myself up, but I could barely move. I tried again, but the pain in my foot was too much to lift me up. Out of frustration, I let out a muffled scream. How was I supposed to be independent with a twisted ankle? I looked over at Samuel, who was sitting on his horse, staring at me intently, a silent smile on his face.

"Need some help, milady?" he asked politely.

I sighed. _Hold your pride._ "Yes, please," I replied. "I believe I twisted my ankle."

"You can't ride with your ankle twisted, lass," he said. "You could hurt it more."

I frowned. "Then what shall I do?" I asked nastily, immediately regretting my rude tone.

"You…I guess you could ride with me," Samuel replied coolly . "If you want."

I paused. _Do I? Don't I? Just do it. You need him. _"Okay," I said, equally casual. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said. "After all, any man is proud to have a pretty girl ride with him."

I smiled. "I'm flattered," I said, honestly pleased.

He held a hand out, and I placed my good foot in the stirrup, holding my bad one above the ground. We both heaved and pulled, and I swung my leg over the saddle so I was sitting in front of Samuel, he still holding the reins. He tied Maverick's reins to the saddle. I turned around to look at him.

"You can't sit…I mean, I don't think it's a good idea…" he stammered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Never mind," he muttered, as the horse began to move.

"Okay," I replied. "So where are we going?"

He smiled. "I knew you weren't so mean," he said. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"I have to meet my friends in Jenn in two days," I replied. "We got separated, and I couldn't find my way back to them now."

"All right," Samuel said. "I can get you to Jenn, lass."

"It's not lass," I replied. "It's Nora. Nora Rose."

"Well, Nora Rose, you can call me Sam," he chuckled, riding away. "Samuel Havanara."

We rode to the Yock River, where we spent the rest of the night, right after I changed into some breeches and a tunic. Then I set up a bedroll and laid down on my back, looking up at the sky. It was extremely calming, staring up at the stars, listening to the babbling water. My mind jumped from idea to idea, and I found myself thinking of Ella and Char. I wondered what they would do when I arrived in Frell, how I'd be treated if I ever became a princess again. I thought of Sidney and Ophelia, praying they were okay.

I soon drifted off to sleep, where I found myself dreaming. I dreamed I was running on water, and the Oderians were following me. I could see them, dressed in black, on their huge black horses. I was running as fast as I could, my horse gone, and they were gaining on me. I suddenly fell through the water, and saw them gallop over me, thinking I was lost. I rose from the bottom to break the water, but I was stuck. I couldn't get to the surface. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and turned around. There was a huge man in my face, laughing cruelly. He was gaunt and skeletal, dressed all in black He grabbed me. I screamed, and someone thrust their hand over my mouth.

I suddenly sat up, panting. _What a terrifying dream_. Sam sat next to next to me, hand over my mouth. "Shhh!" he whispered. "You don't know who you'll find in the woods!"

"Sorry," I replied. "I was dreaming."

"I know," he said. "What about?"

I frowned. "Nothing," I snapped.

Sam laughed. "Okay," he said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I've got no money," I replied.

"No, that's not it. Listen, I saw you in the woods today," he explained. "I was the man you kicked in the stomach when you snapped my bow."

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I was just trying to defend myself."

"And that you did, Nora," Sam replied. "There's no need to apologize. I would have done the same thing. You can certainly take care of yourself. You're quite good with a sword."

"Thank you," I said. "I've trained since I was little."

"My question is, why were you in the woods today?" Sam asked. "You don't seem like the type of girl who likes to get dirty."

I paused. _Should I tell him?_ "My friends and I are journeying to Frell, and we stopped for the night in the forest. I went to get firewood and was captured by Alabar," I replied. "And I hope you didn't let that ridiculous dress fool you. I live near March with my three aunts. I've grown up doing everything for myself. I have no problem getting dirty."

He laughed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should have not assumed."

"I accept your apology," I said. "What about you? Alabar is your father?"

Sam shrugged. "Yes. But it's actually quite more complicated than that. My father is king of the Donhash, a gypsy clan. My mother is the daughter of the king of the Habblah, another gypsy clan. Their two tribes had been mortal enemies for centuries. But the two of them fell in love and were secretly married, and had me and my sister. But they began to hate each other, realizing their 'love' was more of a lust due to the fact that their tribes were adversaries. They separated, and I split time between the two," he explained.

"Wow," I replied. "Which clan do you prefer?"

"Habblah," he said quickly. "They're much more peaceful, and not as…womanizing as the Donhash. My mother is much kinder than my father, and the Habblah enjoy having fun."

"I understand," I said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "The Habblah Forest is on the way to Jenn," Sam said suddenly. "I could stop there tomorrow, and my sister Jocelyn could heal your ankle."

"Really?" I said. "She's a healer?"

He laughed. "Sort of," he replied. "It'll be quite exciting for you."

We rode most of the day the next day to reach the Habblah Forest. Sam and I made fast friends, talking about Kyrrian royals and our own lives.

"Have you ever been to Ayortha?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Oh yes!" he replied. "It's wonderful there."

"I've never been," I said, envious. "When did you go?"

"A few years ago," he answered. "I was a merchant's apprentice."

He told me of his adventures in Ayortha and Kyrria, and how he traveled and got himself in and out of trouble. I told him about my trials with my aunts and how I'd taken in Ophelia and her siblings. He didn't ask prying questions, just listened. It was nice; he was a good storyteller and very attentive.

"Do you miss your aunts?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Very much so," I replied. "They're like parents to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Sam asked.

I sighed. "Well…I don't really know," I explained. "My aunts never really elaborated on them, and I didn't feel like asking."

Immediately I felt a stab of regret. Sam was being quite open with me, and yet I was hiding one of my most important qualities. _Why shouldn't I tell him about the curse?_ I opened my mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Ginny's words echoed in my head. _Better safe than sorry._

**A/n: **There you go!! Please review! Humor me, I love getting them!


	7. Chapter Six

**A/n: **A small change of pace. Hope you like; I think it's quite interesting, actually! By the way, I've noticed a few _Ella_/Sleeping Beauty fics, like mine. I had no idea an of them were being written, and I wish their authors all the best. Also, I noticed a few Daria/Jerrold fics too, right after I finished mine. Am I a trendsetter, or what? Just kidding.

**Chapter Six**

Ophelia sat on Quickstep, nervous. Nora Rose hadn't come home last night, and she was filled with anxiety over it. What if she's hurt? What if she's been captured? _Stop it_, she told herself. _There's no need to play the 'what if' game._ _She's fine._ Ophelia felt almost dazed; time had moved so quickly. Was it just a few days ago that she had been sitting on the streets of March, begging? Now she was in the forest traveling to Frell to save a king and queen. With a prince. Who would have thought?

"Are you okay, Ophelia?" Sidney suddenly asked. "You seem somewhat bemused."

She nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm just worried about Nora."

"She'll be fine," replied Sidney. "I've known Nora Rose for a long time, and she can defend herself very well."

"If you say so," Ophelia said. "Shouldn't we be going?"

Sidney nodded. "Yes, we should," he said. "Are you all packed up?"

Ophelia nodded, and began to trot off. Sidney mounted his horse and followed after her. They galloped through the woods for a while, and then slowed to a stop where they began to talk.

"What's it like?" Ophelia asked. "Growing up as a prince?"

Sidney paused. "Honestly? It was good. I always had what I wanted, when I wanted it. Lucky for me, though, I didn't have to learn how to be king. That was my older brother, Ronald's job," he replied. "I'm not going to lie to you and say how much I hated it, or how it's a lot harder than people think, because it's really not. I can't really compare it to anything else. It's all I've known."

Ophelia laughed. "I see," she said. "So you did enjoy it?"

"Yes," replied Sidney. "I did. Not to sound arrogant, but I have a good life and I enjoyed it. But what about you? What's your life like?"

Ophelia snorted. "I really don't have much of a life. My parents were killed on a journey to Frell a little over a year ago. My brothers, Cedric and Simon, and I were left on the streets to beg and steal to get what we need. A few months ago, we found an abandoned baby. We called her Eva, and we made a family," Ophelia explained. "It's nothing like your lavish life in Ayortha."

"I'm terribly sorry about your parents," Sidney said. "It must have been hard for you."

"It was…" she replied softly. "But I had Cedric and Simon-"

Suddenly, Ophelia's eyes closed and fell off her horse. She didn't hit the ground normally, but sort of rolled around until she was sitting cross-legged. Sidney stopped his horse and got down next to her. He touched her hand, and it was warm and seemed to be glowing.

"The one you've lost is safe, so fear not," Ophelia said in a wispy voice. "She will return to you in a short while, joined by others who will benefit your cause."

Her eyes opened and stared in horror at Sidney. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I-I should have told you."

Sidney sat across from her. "You're a seer!" he cried. "How remarkable!"

She shook her head. "No," she replied. "I'm not. I'm a medium; I communicate with the Lady. She sends me instructions."

"How long has this been happening?" asked Sidney, shocked.

"Since my parents died," replied Ophelia, pausing. "At least Nora Rose is safe. I'm assuming that's what the Lady meant. I don't always know though."

Sidney sighed. "I assume it can be useful?" he asked.

Ophelia laughed. "Only if you're going to save Kyrria with a forgotten princess and a handsome prince!" she replied.

Sidney laughed. "You know, Ophelia, for an eleven-year-old, that comment was quite flirtatious," he said. "Especially because I'm five years older than you."

Ophelia blushed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I'm not trying to be coy."

Sidney cupped her chin in his hand and brushed his lips against hers. "Don't try to be," he whispered. "Your innocence humbles me."

"Sidney, no," Ophelia said, pulling away from him. "We can't do this. You're Nora Rose's true love."

He snorted. "Yes, of course," he said mockingly. "I've got to do everything for Nora Rose, all because of her stupid curse."

Ophelia stood up. "Sidney, don't be like that," she replied calmly. "Nora is your friend. You want to help her, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," Sidney said. "I love Nora Rose, I really do. But not in a passionate way. In more of a brotherly way. I could never imagine marrying her. And I want to help her, but I kind of want something out of it."

"Really?" Ophelia asked. "Like what?"

Sidney shrugged. "I don't know…" he replied.

Ophelia hugged him. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for, Sidney," she whispered.

They both moved back over to their horses and climbed on. At Sidney's signal, they both began riding again. Ophelia's thoughts were cluttered. She certainly _liked_ Sidney, he was a great boy and she certainly enjoyed his company, but she was confused as to why he'd be interested in her. _I'm just some poor girl_, she thought. _Why would prince be interested in me?_ She missed her siblings greatly. _Why me, Lady, why?_

Suddenly she grew very lightheaded. Somewhere in between her ears, a thundering erupted, louder than a thousand horses. _Ophelia…_someone whispered. _Ophelia…come to me_. In front of her eyes flickered an image of a beautiful woman, smiling and holding out her arms.

"Mother…" Ophelia whispered. "Mother!"

_No,_ came a familiar voice within her head. _Ophelia, resist._ _Please, please resist!_ Ophelia clenched her jaws, determined to obey the Lady. In her mind, she imagined an empty meadow, sunny and clear. She was in her imagined meadow, dancing. She was singing and dancing, alone. _More! _the Lady cried. _More, my dearest!_ With a flash before her eyes, her lightheadedness was gone, and she was galloping away. _Well done, Ophelia,_ the Lady whispered.

In front of her, Sidney was suffering as well. In his mind all he could think of was Ophelia's smiling face, her radiant hair, and her bubbly speech. Her musical laugh tinkled though his head. Struck by lightheadedness as well, a voice whispered to him, _I could make her yours, Sidney_. He closed his eyes. _She could be yours…_

Just as Ophelia had done earlier, Sidney rolled off his horse and onto the ground. He laid sprawled on the grass for a moment. _Follow me, Sidney…_the voice kept saying. _Follow me._ He opened his eyes and began walking towards the woods mechanically.

By now Ophelia had gotten off her horse and was running to him. "Sidney!!" she screamed. "Sidney, stop!"

She ran in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. He pushed against her, as she looked into his eyes. They were dilated and glassy. Sidney pushed her to the ground and began walking towards the woods. Ophelia, tears in her eyes, stood up. _I've got to stop him!_ She ran at him as fast as she could and tackled him around the knees. As they were untangling themselves from each other, Ophelia climbed on top of him and pinned him down.

"Sidney, please!" she cried. "What will make you stop?"

"Nothing," he said involuntarily. "Nothing will."

Ophelia took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do. "You have me," she said, and bent over, kissing him with as much passion as she can muster, denying to herself that she enjoyed it.

He instantly sat up, caked in a cold sweat. Ophelia fell backwards and looked up at him. He looked around, confused. "How…how did I get here?" he asked. "What are- why…oh, my head hurts!"

Ophelia stood up and offered him a hand. "You seemed to be possessed, Sidney," she explained. "You were walking toward the forest like a mad man, your eyes all glassy."

Sidney closed his eyes. "There…there was a woman speaking to me," he said softly. "She was telling me to come with her…to follow her."

"I know," replied Ophelia. "It happened to me a few moments ago as well."

Sidney suddenly shook his head and gave her a funny look. "Did you- kiss me?" he asked, laughing.

Ophelia shook her head. "No," she replied, smiling. "You wish!"

Ginny stood up again and began walking around the table. "This is wrong, this is wrong…" she repeated.

"Ginny, sit down," said Allegra. "You've nothing to worry about."

Ginny gaped at her. "Nothing?" she cried. "Nothing? What if Lucinda and these Oderians find her? What if she finds a spindle? What if… What if…"

Allegra nodded. "That's right, Ginny. It's just what if's. Nothing is going to happen to her," she said.

"Sit down, dearie," said Estelle, pulling out her seat.

"Do you think we should alert Ella and Char?" Ginny asked.

"Dear Mother, no," replied Estelle. "They've enough on their minds as it is, what with Nora's sixteenth birthday approaching."

"Okay, okay," Ginny replied, sitting down.

Allegra nodded. "Ginny, you have nothing to worry about," she said. "Even if Nora Rose does find her way to a spindle, at least we have a plan in place so we'll know how to handle the situation."

**A/n: **Okay, that was extremely bizarre, I know. Fear not, though, because I've got the explanation coming up soon!! By the way, I can't remember who corrected me about Eva's birth and Ophelia's parent's death. But as it was illustrated in this chapter, she's not really related to the three of them. There you go, an explanation!


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/n:** Back to where we were. I'm glad the last chapter confused all of you, wait until you find out what happened. Very cool, very cool. Anyway, I've got about twelve chapters of this story written (this is the eighth posted) and I want to get 'em online. I'm unmotivated to write if I don't get them up, so lucky you. Most of them will all be but by the end of next week.

**Chapter Seven**

We reached his village at dusk. I had made Sam stop earlier so I could put on a dress. The only one I had was the ugly red one I'd gotten from Rufin, but it would have to do. Sam helped me back on the horse, except he instructed me to sit behind him. He offered no explanation when I'd asked him why.

We rode through the woods for a bit more until we reached the village. Set in a meadow, a cluster of houses sat on the far side. Vegetable gardens dotted the landscape, and a large fire was burning in the center of the clearing. It reminded me of the Donhash village. As we got closer, I noticed they weren't finally built houses, but sort of makeshift huts that were made of logs and mud.

"Have you lived here long?" I asked him from behind.

"Yes," he replied quickly. "Why?"

"No reason," I said.

The moment we walked into the cluster of houses, we were swarmed by people curtsying and bowing, trying to shake out hands. They greeted Sam warmly, and stared at me wondrously. It was quite bizarre. We made our way through the crowds to a lavishly decorated house. Once inside, we were greeted by a large, olive-skinned woman with dark curly hair and green eyes. Those green eyes! She had to be Sam's mother.

"Samuel!" she screeched, swooping down on him and enveloping him in a hug. "It's wonderful to see you! I trust you fared well at your father's?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, mother," he replied. "What is everyone so excited for? Are there to be festivities tonight?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes, because of your important news!" she cried, looking at me.

"What news?" Sam asked. "My news?"

She grabbed my hand. "The news of your bride, of course!" she said, gesturing towards me.

"My-my bride?" choked Sam, laughing.

"Yes!" she replied. "Nicola saw you riding in the woods with her. Together, on your horse."

"No, Mother-it's not-" Sam tried to explain.

"Don't be silly, Samuel!" she cried, turning to me. "My dear, my name is Amneris."

I curtsied, her name sounding familiar in my head. "It's lovely to meet you, milady. I'm called Nora Rose," I replied. "But I'm not-"

"You're not, you're right!" she suddenly said. "Jocelyn!"

A girl appeared next to her, a carbon copy of Amneris, except much skinnier. Sam's sister. "This is Jocelyn," explained Amneris. "She'll get you dressed like a true Habblah bride."

Jocelyn peered at me. "She doesn't look to easy," she replied.

"Jocelyn!" Sam called. "You'll need to help Nora Rose with her ankle. She seems to have twisted it."

Jocelyn nodded and peered under my skirt at my ankle. Nodding more, she took me by the hands and pulled me away from Sam. I set a pleading look back, but he just shrugged and winked. She ushered me into a side room, which seemed to be a bedroom. She began walking around me, inspecting.

"Let's see," said Jocelyn, looking at me. "You'll need to take off that dress. It's hideous."

I laughed. "I know," I replied. "But, you see, I'm not-"

She shushed me and led me into a closet, where clothing of every color hung. She pulled out a fuchsia blouse, off the shoulder and loose fitting. It had gold embroidery around the collar and sleeves. Looking around some more, she handed me a black skirt, patterned with red, purple, blue, and brown flowers with green leaves. Jocelyn left the closet, instructing me to put on the clothes. I did as she told, slipping on the airy clothing. When I was dressed, I opened the door and presented myself to the four of them.

"Do you like it?" asked Jocelyn.

I wrapped my hands around my waist. "It's nice," I replied. "Much better than what I was wearing."

She laughed. "Now to your hair," she said, attacking my brown hair with a brush.

She combed it out so it hung down my back in gentle curls. She tied a simple, triangular red scarf over it, so it's point draped over the back of my head. Jocelyn then gave her another triangle scarf that I was instructed to tied around my hips. It was gold and adorned with small gold coins that chimed when I walked. Finally, she removed her gold hoop earrings and gave them to me to wear. By the time she was finished, it was night. Jocelyn led me to a mirror, where I stood, shocked at my appearance. I looked striking. My brown hair wasn't frizzy and caked in dirt, and my brown eyes looked vibrant and sultry. I looked at her in amazement.

"Thank you," I said. "How in the name of the Lady did you do that?

"It was nothing. But you're most welcome," replied Jocelyn. "After all, I expect the best for my brother. Now let's see about this ankle."

She knelt down next to me, instructing me to sit on the bed. She lifted up the bruised ankle, gently unwrapping the dirty cloth that bid it. Holding it delicately, she poured a pungent powder into her hand. She poured it with a liquid that looked a lot like milk into the powder. Then Jocelyn rubbed the mixture between her hands, and began slathering it onto my ankle.

"This is a mineral called cabupera. It can only be found in the gnome caverns. When mixed with goat milk, it has amazing healing power," Jocelyn explained, rubbing the smooth concoction into my black-and-blue skin.

She was right. I started feeling a tingling in my ankle at once. It began to ache, followed by more tingling. Then, the black and blue in my ankle started disappearing, like Jocelyn was washing it away. When I could see no more of the cabupera mixture, Jocelyn pulled me to my feet. I felt no pain in my twisted ankle. I walked. I skipped. I twirled.

"How did you do that?" I asked her. "I've never seen anything heal so quickly!"

Jocelyn shrugged, smiling. "The Habblah have old ways of healing. I'm just a trained healer," she replied.

"Well, thank you," I said. "Again."

Suddenly, we heard the sound of glass crackling. Jocelyn flew to the window and opened it. I flocked behind her, sticking my heads out as well. Below her bedroom stood six or seven boys, staring up at us. Sam was with them.

"Come on out!" one of them cried. "How long must Sam wait for his bride?"

They began laughing and slapping Sam on the back. He looked sheepish. Jocelyn began giggling madly. She shut the window and ran to the door. "Come on!" she cried, beckoning me to join her. "We've got to present you!"

I followed her out the door and outside, where the air was balmy and pleasant; I wasn't too cold or too hot. We walked to the center of the meadow, where the fire was blazing against the night sky. The Habblah were sitting in a large group, and Amneris was in front of them, gesturing to a nearby Sam. My stomach knotted. _What's she telling them?_ _I'm not his bride!_

**A/n:** I loved writing this chapter. Did you love reading it? Please tell me in a review! And lucky you, you'll get the next chapter pretty soon. Sooner if you review, that I will tell you. Haha, that rhymed!


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/n:** Probably one of my favorite chapters so far. Read and review, baby!

**Chapter Eight**

I followed them out the door and outside, where the air was balmy and pleasant; I wasn't too cold or too hot. We walked to the center of the meadow, where the fire was blazing against the night sky. The Habblah were sitting in a large group, and Amneris was in front of them, gesturing to a nearby Sam. My stomach knotted. _What's she telling them?_ _I'm not his bride!_

"Ah, and here she is now!" she suddenly said.

I cowered backwards as all the heads of the Habblah turned to look at me. Sam turned around too, but he couldn't see me, because someone had tied a scarf around his eyes. Everyone stood up and lined up in two rows, and Amneris led Sam to the back of the human tunnel. I moved to follow, but Jocelyn grabbed my elbow.

"No," she whispered. "You wait here until he calls for you," she explained.

"But I really need to talk to him!" I replied, pulling away.

"Nora," Sam called, embellishing his voice to sound husky and erotic. "Nora?"

I walked towards him, eager to remove his blindfold and take him aside and ask him what in the Lady's name was going on. When I reached him, one of his friends reached behind his head and the blindfold fell to the ground. Sam looked up at me brazenly. I raised an eyebrow. He looked me up and down, and began to laugh. Then he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'll explain this to you later," he whispered. "But now, we dance!"

I pulled away and looked around. The Habblah had created a circle around us, and someone had begun to play a fiddle, bang on a drum, and shake a tambourine. The music was sultry and fast paced, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I knew how to dance, though, so I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder and clasped his hand in mine.

He began to laugh. "What are you doing?" he asked. "That's not dancing. That's structured movement to music."

I stepped back and placed my hands on my hips. "Then how do you do it?" I asked indignantly.

Sam walked towards me and lifted my right and to meet his, palm to palm. We began walking around each other awkwardly. The music suddenly got louder and Sam put his hands on my hips and lifted me into the air, then spun me around. Placing me back down, we did it again. Then the music got faster, and everyone began cheering. Sam put his right hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, entwining his other hand around mine.

He looked me in the eye. "Don't break eye contact," he muttered. "This is the wedding dance, we've got to seduce each other. Pretend we're… we're… doing-you know."

I raised an eyebrow again. "Well, isn't this a first!" I whispered back. "Sam, are you at a loss for words?"

He squeezed my hand. "You wish, my primrose," he replied, letting go of my hand and dipping me alluringly.

We continued to dance for a good part of the night. There was something about the music that was invigorating and energetic, and made me want to move. We did sit down to eat, where Sam and I sat in the place of honor and given the oldest wine the tribe possessed. I immediately felt guilty that these honors where being bestowed upon me. After all, the Habblah were fawning over me, showing me with gifts and praise, and for what? I wasn't Sam's wife. Although I certainly _liked_ Sam, I'd only known him for a few days. I wouldn't marry him! But of course, they knew none of this.

"Sam," I whispered to him at dinner, "when are you going to tell them that we're _not_ married?"

He turned to me, a smile on his lips. "Am I not a fitting husband?" he replied. "Have I done something to displease you, wife?"

I laughed. "No, no, of course not!" I exclaimed. "I just feel like we're betraying them by lying like this."

"It's their fault," he explained. "They assumed. Just play along, okay? For me? Please?"

I sighed. "Okay," I replied. "It is somewhat fun."

As it got later and later into the night, the music got louder and the air got hotter. The dancing became faster and more seductive. I was enjoying it, although I was sticky with sweat. I tied my hair up with the scarf to keep it from sticking to my back. Sam was no better, his small ponytail was falling out and sticking all over his face.

"You know," Sam said, "you look really attractive in Jocelyn's clothes."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sam," I replied. "I must admit, it's a lot more comfortable than the dresses I typically have to wear."

"Are you considering taking up a gypsy lifestyle, Nora?" he asked.

I laughed. "No, no," I said, distracted. "I've got more important things to do."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

I grinned. "Nothing," I replied.

The night wore on and Sam and I were both growing tired. We began to trudge towards the house, hand in hand, when Sam's friends ran over to us, grinning at him, and started slapping him on the back and punch his shoulders. They began to drag him away from me, as I stood there dumbly, confused.

"Save your energy, Sam," one of them said. "The night is young!"

I paused, unaware of what they were talking about. _We can go sleep whenever we want…oh._ I was suddenly filled with dread. He didn't think I'd… I mean, he didn't assume we'd… do what people do on their wedding night. Which I was most _definitely_ not going to do with Sam.

Amneris suddenly pounced on me. "Oh, dear Nora!" she cried. "We should go prepare for tonight, no?"

Jocelyn appeared again. "Come on, Nora Rose!" she said, excited. "Come on!"

"No- no, this is- this is a mistake," I replied, trying to pull away from them.

Amneris laughed. "I understand, you're nervous dear. There's nothing to worry about," she said soothingly.

I sighed, remembering what Sam said. "Okay," I replied. "Let's go."

We walked into the house and to a bedroom I'd never seen before. I assumed it was Sam's. Once inside, they closed the door and assaulted me, pulling off the beautiful clothing they'd dressed me in earlier. Pushing me, almost naked, behind a screen, they tossed a nightgown over the top. It was pure white and simple. I reluctantly put it on.

"Good!" Amneris exclaimed when she saw me. "Now, your hair. Virgins should always have their hair down."

I blushed. "Yes, yes of course," I replied softly.

She pulled my hair from the scarf and arranged it around my shoulders elegantly. Then she called to Jocelyn "Come dear," she said. "We must leave the bride to Sam."

They left the room and shut the door, giggling. I sat on the bed huffily. They'd left the scarf on the floor. I immediately picked it and twisted it back into my hair. Then I began looking around the room for my clothes. _Damn it_, I thought. _They've taken them._ Boy, was this an awkward situation.

The door suddenly creaked open, and Sam peered in. "Well, well!" he exclaimed. "What have we here?"

I crossed my arms. "Samuel Havanara, this has gone too far," I said. "We need to tell them."

He walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me. "But why?" he asked. "Didn't you think this was fun?"

I nodded. "Yes, I had a wonderful time tonight," I replied. "But pretending we're married…won't your mother be mad when we tell her?"

"Yes, I suppose she will," Sam replied. "But they assumed we were, right? It's not our fault."

"But why'd they presume that? What made them think we were married?" I asked.

Sam laughed again. "Remember when you sat on my horse and I got flustered and almost told you that you couldn't sit like that? In front of me? Between my legs?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"Well, that's a position only man and wife are supposed to sit in," he explained. "Or so the Habblah think. And someone must have seen us riding like that."

"Oh…" I replied. "Oh, dear Lady above, how am I to get out of this situation?"

Sam laughed. "Why do you want to get out of it?" he asked, leaning towards me.

"I'm not your wife, Sam," I said, laughing. "So let's just go to sleep, shall we? Then we'll start off to Jenn tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay," he replied.

I laid down and snuggled under the covers, my back to him. I felt Sam do the same, and then I heard him sit up again. "Nora?" he said. "I've something to tell you."

"What?" I asked, sitting up.

"I…I haven't been completely honest with you," he said. "There's something you-you should know about me. There's a reason I agreed to take you to Jenn tomorrow."

I smiled. "Okay," I said. "Go ahead."

"You remember when…when I told you that my mother and father had been rival clans? And that they'd fallen in love, and had me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "You told me that yesterday."

"Well…" Sam said, "that wasn't entirely true. You see my mother… she-she was the daughter of a very famous gypsy king. The king of an island off the coast of Kyrria. It wasn't it's own country, it belonged to Kyrria, but he called himself a king. Anyway, my father was a spy from a rival isle on the Aqueous Sea."

"That's okay, Sam," I replied. "That's not a big deal… you didn't really lie, you just didn't tell the whole truth. And anyway, it doesn't really matter."

"No, Nora Rose," he said. "I'm not finished. After they'd split, I spent time between the two isles, learning how to rule both the Donhash and the Habblah people. That's why I've been to Ayortha and Gitano. My parents thought it'd be best if I learned how to rule the island."

"Sam, it's fine!" I said. "You needn't feel sorry for this."

"No, wait," he replied. "My mother's island was being attacked by pirates on it's coast. So King Charmont sent his knights to protect us. They were called-"

"-the Oderians. They took a bribe from the pirates and allowed the island to be plundered," I finished, awed. "That was your mother's island?"

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "The pirates killed my grandfather."

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"It's okay," he explained. "I just had to tell you… I felt something from you in the woods when we captured you. I felt like…like someone was telling me that you could…help me in some way. I want to avenge the death of my grandfather. And when you said you had to travel to Jenn, I knew it was a way for me to escape my father and find the Oderians."

I sighed. "Sam…there was a reason you felt like that in the woods," I replied. "You see, um, I'm cursed. I've been cursed since I was three months old. My parents are King Charmont and Queen Eleanor. On my sixteenth birthday, I'm supposed to prick my finger on a spinning wheel and go into an eternal sleep until I'm awaken by true love's first kiss."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting there!" I cried. "The fairy who cursed me, Lucinda, has recently joined with the Oderians to dethrone and kill Char and Ella. My aunts.. well, they're really my fairy godmothers… they think that if I warn them of the Oderians, it may affect my curse, in a good way. So I'm going to Frell with Sidney, the Ayorthaian prince, and Ophelia, who's a medium. She can talk to the Lady. The three of us, we're going to alert Frell of the Oderians."

"You!" he cried. "You're… you're the lost Kyrrian Princess!"

I nodded. "I know," I replied.

Sam closed his eyes. "Let me get this straight. You're traveling to Frell with an Ayorthaian prince and a medium to save the kingdom of Kyrria and defeat the Oderians?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "And you're going to Frell to defeat the Oderians to avenge the death of your grandfather?"

He jumped off the bed and beckoned for me to do so as well. I walked to the foot of the bed, where Sam set me up, standing. Then he bowed down in front of me. "Princess Eleanor, majesty," he said. "Please allow me to accompany you on your journey to Frell. I promise to provide safety and loyalty to my king and queen, as well as you, their wonderful daughter, in the name of the Goddess."

I smiled. "Arise, Sir Samuel Havanera of Kyrria," I replied. "I, as the Princess and sworn daughter of King Charmont, Queen Eleanor, and the Lady herself, thank you generously for your offer and gladly accept."

Sam stood up and kissed my hand. "Thank you, princess," he said.

"Please, Sam," I replied. "Call me Nora. It's obvious that I'm no princess."

**A/n: **Pretty exciting chapter. It was fun to write too. Anyway, I'll have the next one up in a few days… REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/n**: Here we go again. This chapter is very short, but _very_ important. Since, however, since it's so short, I will post chapter ten tomorrow. So fear not, mes amis!

**Chapter Nine**

The sun was setting on Kyrria. From her window in the tallest tower, she could see the orange sun falling in the sky, painting streaks of pink across the blue sky. The woman's face was beautiful; she'd compared to an angel before. But now she didn't feel like an angel. Her eyes were rimmed red, and bags were forming on attractive face that was becoming creased and uneven.

"Ex-ex-excuse me, L-lady?" someone said.

She whirled around, her eyes wide. "I told you I was _not_ to be disturbed!" she screeched at the man. "I told you that-"

The man cowered, her voice cut through him like daggers. "I…I know, L-l-lady Lucinda, but…but we've f-f-found some inf-f-ormation about them…" he murmured, his head bowed. "Captain Mar-mar-marcellus wishes to see you."

She smirked happily. "Oh, did you?" she replied. "Well then, Hubert, send him in."

Hubert bumbled out of the room. _Oaf,_ Lucinda thought. Hubert was her most dedicated servant, but his timid manner and stammering speech got on her nerves. Lucinda looked down at herself, dressed in her lilac night dress. She threw on her black silk dressing gown over it, tying it clumsily, preparing herself for the Captain's arrival. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I need someone to dress my hair._

The door opened and Captain Marcellus whisked in. "My Lady," he said, kneeling down and kissing Lucinda's hand. "We have news of Princess Nora Rose."

Lucinda moved across the room and took a seat, then gestured for Marcellus to do the same. "Do tell, Captain," she replied.

"Well," he said, sitting down, "it seems that Nora has found out of her curse, and is now traveling to Frell to alert her parents of us and our plan."

"Alone?" Lucinda asked.

Marcellus shook his head. "No, no," he replied. "She's accompanied by Sidney, the prince of Ayortha, and Ophelia, who seems to be some urchin orphan."

Lucinda laughed. "How adorable," she said. "And I suppose that this orphan and prince are going to be enough protection for her from us?"

Marcellus laughed. "Impossible!" he boomed.

"Which one do you think we should aim for?" Lucinda asked him.

He paused. "The orphan is surprisingly strong, she completely resisted all attempts at her. We've yet to figure out why. The prince on the other hand, he seems to be much weaker. He's got important things on his mind, and he's overflowing with self-doubt. He'd the obvious choice."

"I see," replied Lucinda. "Well, thank you Captain. You are dismissed."

Captain Marcellus bowed and left. Lucinda walked to the large pillar in the center of the room and looked down at the oversized bowl sitting atop it. The water in the bowl began to ripple as she passed her hand over it. She looked down into it.

"Show me the prince," she whispered.

An image of Sidney appeared, riding his horse. The bowl began to speak. "I just don't know what to think," Sidney's voice said, ringing through the room. "She's not like any other girl I've ever met before. She's so mature for her age. Lady, why must I be so unlucky? I'm on a mission with the only two girls in all the kingdoms who don't want my hand in marriage. What I would give for Ophelia's… I could make her a queen. She'd be a wonderful queen, a wonderful wife, a wonderful mother. She's a wonderful friend… oh Lady, please…help me. How am I to accomplish this?"

With that, the bowl became clear again. Lucinda smiled. "Of course…of course," she said, pacing. "He wishes for the girl… this is significant, and ever so useful. Hu-_bert_!"

Hubert ambled into the room. "Yes, Lady?" he asked.

Lucinda smirked. "Find me Captain Marcellus and his best three knights. I have a plan."

**A/n: **Dun-dun-duuun!! Oh boy, was that a fun chapter to write. Please review, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/n**: A good chapter. Quite fast-paced, but good. Here we go!

**Chapter Ten**

A knock at the door caused me to stir from under the covers. I pushed my head up to look around. Sam was next to me, his arm protectively around my waist. I smiled to myself. _Sam. So chivalrous._ Before I had a chance to lift the covers off me, Amneris bustled through the door. I immediately put my head down and closed my eyes, hoping she'd leave. It wasn't that I didn't _like_ her, I just didn't want to deal with her. Unfortunately, I was wrong. She flung the covers off the two of us and gasped in glee at our position together.

Sam began to stir. "Hmmmm?" he said, sitting up. "Mother!"

I pretended to wake up as Sam pulled the covers protectively over us again. "What's going on?" I asked, trying to sound sleepy.

"I'm sorry, Nora, love," Sam said, kissing my cheek. "My mother was just intruding, and now she's leaving."

"Samuel, dear," Amneris replied, "I was just…just checking the sheets."

"Mother!" Sam yelled. "You will not!"

"But Samuel, you know that I've got to make sure that your marriage-"

"_Mother_!" Sam repeated. "Get _out_!"

Amneris huffed and left the room. Sam started to laugh. I started to laugh with him. "Thank you for not letting her check," I said. "I wouldn't want her to think me a…a…"

"Harlot?" Sam suggested. "Trollop? Loose woman? Floozy? Wa-"

"Yes, yes, Sam, that's what I meant," I said, getting out of the bed. "I should get dressed." I paused, looking around. "Where might I find some clothes?"

"Ohh…" Sam said. "All your clothing is with your horse."

"Right," I replied.

"Well then, fear not," he said. "I shall fetch it for you, primrose!"

"Sam, no one's around. You don't have to use your pet name for me," I said.

He laughed. "I know," he replied, opening the door. "I just like calling you that."

And with that, he left. I plopped back down on the bed, laughing to myself. Dear Lady, what would my aunts think if I told them I spent a night in the same bed with a boy? I laid back onto the fluffy white pillows, thinking. _Everyone still thinks we're married. Everyone thinks I'm married to Sam._ I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I certainly enjoyed playing the part, and laughing it up with Sam, but a piece of me felt really guilty as well. I'd be angry if my son had pretended to be married to a girl I hardly knew. But it was Sam, and he was so funny and clever, I had a hard time being mad at him.

Sam burst through the door. "You're magic, you are!" he said.

I laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"In-in your saddlebags! All you had was boy's clothes, and when I went in there to find you something to wear, it was all dresses!" he cried.

I smiled. "Allegra," I explained. "She's a fairy, remember?"

Sam looked awed. "Of course, of course!" he cried, throwing the dress at me. "I thought this would look nice on you. Put it on, then!"

I walked behind the screen and began to get dressed. Luckily for me, I found my boots and belt to be there. I pulled on the boots and put the belt around my waist under the dress. The dress was pretty, made of a flowy white fabric with a pretty gauze layer over it. It was embroidered with small royal blue and yellow flowers on a green vine all over the neckline and bodice. Sam certainly had good taste in dresses. When I stepped out from behind the screen, he was also dressed.

"Ah, Nora, you look lovely," he said, kissing my hand. "Just like my wife should."

I frowned. "When are you going to tell your mother that we're not married?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know… come on, let's go. We should be leaving soon," he replied. "We're already running late."

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"You've got to meet your friends in Jenn today, Nora! Have you lost track of time?" said Sam, shocked.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Remorse ebbed through me. I'd forgotten all about Ophelia and Sidney. "No, no, of course not," I replied. "I…I had a momentary mind lapse, that's all."

Sam nodded and took my hand. We left the room and went outside, where it looked as though the entire Habblah clan were standing, waiting for us. In front of them stood three horses, among them Maverick. I was immediately confused. _Why three horses?_ Then a thought hit me: _Amneris_ She must be coming with us. _Dear Lady, no!_ _Please, no!_

"Who's the third horse for?" I asked Sam.

Sam smiled at me. "We've got a guest coming with us," he replied.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the crowd as someone was pushed forward. I heard a few angry cries of "No, I won't!" and "You can't make me!" I wasn't sure of who it was until I saw the curly black hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Jocelyn?" I cried. "You're coming with us?"

She looked at me, crossing her arms angrily. There were tears of frustration in her eyes. "I suppose so, Nora," she retorted. "I presume I've got somewhere to be."

"That's right," said Sam, helping her onto her horse. "You and I, Nora, are delivering her to her husband."

"What?" I said, climbing onto Maverick. "You're betrothed?"

She laughed bitterly. "Apparently," she snapped. "I found out this morning. I guess Samuel's father has some bachelor for me."

I shot a look at Sam. He winked at me. A few of the men were hooking a cart up to Sam's horse. "What's that for?" I asked.

"Her dowry, of course," he replied. "She can't get married without a dowry."

Samuel kissed his mother, who was smiling. "Oh, dear, dear, Jocelyn, be good," she said. "I'll come visit you soon."

"Mother, please- can't we do something-I mean, isn't there anything…?" Jocelyn stammered.

"Jocelyn, come now!" Sam said, widening his eyes. He then bit his lip and pulled his ear twice. Jocelyn sighed and nodded. "Goodbye everyone," Sam called, waving. "I'll see you all soon!"

He galloped away, motioning for us to follow. It wasn't as easy for Jocelyn and I, both riding sidesaddle uncomfortably, to gallop away like he did. But we managed. My head was spinning. That was the most abrupt goodbye I'd ever made. Had Sam promised Jocelyn to some Donhash man? Was he crazy? Poor Jocelyn. I felt terribly for her. She hadn't even known. I knew we'd be leaving soon, of course, because I had to get to Jenn. However, I didn't know she'd be coming wit us… and to be dropped off? I had to do something.

As soon as I had planned on riding up to talk to Sam, he'd already stopped. "Get down," he said to Jocelyn and I. "We need to talk."

I hopped down and walked towards him. Jocelyn did the same. "What the hell is going on, Sam?" she cried. "Why'd you give me the sign?"

"What sign?" I asked.

"When we were little, and Sam wanted me to go along with something, he'd bit his lip and pull his ear twice," Jocelyn explained. "He hasn't done it for years, though."

He shrugged. "You two- you need to get out of those dresses," he said absentmindedly. "Nora, give Jocelyn some boy clothes. It's safer that way."

I nodded. I still didn't understood what was going on. "Okay," I replied, digging into my saddlebag. I pulled out some clothes. Just as I thought, boy's clothes. _Thank you Allegra_, I thought. I tossed some to Jocelyn and pulled more out for me, then ushered her behind a clump of trees. We both put on almost the exact same thing- a tunic, vest, breeches, boots, and a hat, except she was wearing green and I had on black.

Once we stepped out from behind the trees, Sam looked us up and down and nodded. "Okay, sit down," he said. "I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"No kidding," spat Jocelyn.

He looked at her. "Listen, I'm sorry I had to put you through that whole thinking you were betrothed thing. You're not, you never were. I just needed to get you out of camp," he said.

"What?" she shrieked. "I'm not betrothed? Thank the Lady! Oh, I am so thrill-wait. Why do you want to get me out of camp?"

"I'm getting to that," Sam explained. "You see, Jocelyn, Nora Rose is King Char and Queen Ella's daughter. She's the lost Kyrrian princess everyone talks about. She's on a mission to Frell to defeat the Oderians. They're planning on killing Char and Ella. The Oderians were the men who killed Grandfather, remember?"

"Of course I remember, half-wit," Jocelyn said slowly. "So you want to accompany her to Frell, and avenge Grandfather's death?"

Sam nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Do you understand?"

"Sam, don't treat me like a child. I'm fourteen," she said. "I understand why you want to, but I don't understand why you need me."

"Because you're a healer," I said, catching on. "You'll be useful to us."

Sam nodded. "Exactly," he said. "Plus you're death with daggers, Joss."

She laughed. "I am, aren't I?" she said.

I laid back on the grass, thinking. This was all to strange. Ophelia had said others would join us. Were Sam and Jocelyn to be these others? I had to believe they were. Something felt right about them. And they would be helpful to us, would they not? They had a death to avenge, and both of them knew how to use weaponry. _This is good,_ I thought. _This feels right._

A little while later, we all got back onto our horses and began riding towards Jenn. My heart was swelled; I was completely overjoyed at seeing Ophelia and Sidney, as well as presenting my newly-found friends. We began to slow down. Sam had motioned to us that we were coming up to a crossroads, and near it was a pretty clearing where we could eat lunch.

We rode up a small hill, where at the top we looked down to the crossroads. There was a worn piece of wood nailed to a tree, indicating the direction Jenn was in. I figured we'd stop for lunch, and then ride into the town to meet Ophelia and Sidney at the Broken Bottle. I was wrong.

At the crossroads, there seemed to be a bit of a skirmish going on. I got off my horse and walked closer, only to find a young blind man being ransacked by two bandits dressed in black. He seemed so helpless, his stick knocked to the ground, that I felt like I had to do something. My sword at my side, I ran up to the two men.

"Let him be!" I yelled as deeply as possible; remembering I was a boy. I drew my sword and pointed it at them.

They dropped the lad and turned to face me. One of them began laughing; the one with tawny hair and brown eyes. "As you wish, sir," he replied, brandishing his sword as well.

He suddenly dropped his sword. I gave him a puzzling look. He smiled and ran at me. Taking me by surprise, I was pushed to the ground and he was on top of me. I struggled, but he had a hold on me. _Damn it,_ I thought, angry. You think I'd have learned my lesson about confronting men in the forest.

"All right, lad, lemme see how many KJ's you've got," he said, digging into my pockets.

"None," I retorted, fuming.

He smirked, his hands coming up empty. "Right then, where's your horse?" he asked, sitting up.

"I walked," I snapped.

He turned around sourly to find a sword in his face. I smiled, peering around him. My face fell immediately. It wasn't Samuel, come to save me. It was another group of bandits, looking to rob some bandits. _Ironic, isn't it?_ I had a feeling I'd been in the situation before. Slowly, I picked up my sword and looked around. My attacker's partner, the darker haired one, was gone. The blind lad was being held by some other bandit. Poor kid. _Could I just escape, maybe? Sneak off?_

"Oh, gentlemen…" I heard someone say. I looked over, and there was Jocelyn, dressed in a ridiculously meager gypsy outfit, gyrating.

The men bought her act, turning to look at her. It gave me enough time to stand up and hold my sword out. But before I could begin to fight with someone, arrows began raining down on us. I looked up. There was Sam, atop a tree. _Smart, very smart_. One by one, before they knew what hit them (no pun intended), they were laying on the ground, pierced by Sam's deadly arrows.

"Wow," I said out loud. "That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"Not so fast," replied my first attacker, holding a sword to my neck. "You think I'd just let you escape?"

"Come off it, Tom," someone said.

Tom, who obviously was my attacker, whirled around. "Oh, come on Chaz! We haven't gotten anybody in a few days! We need KJs!" he moaned.

The darker haired man fell down from a tree, followed by Samuel. "We will get them, Tom," he said, eyeing me. "Our luck is changing."

**A/n: **Hmmm…very interesting. A little boring, I agree, but this chapter was pretty important as well. I'll have the next one up for you soon!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/n:** Hmm… what to say. I don't really know. Review!

**Chapter Eleven**

The darker haired man fell down from a tree, followed by Samuel. "We will get them, Tom," he said, eyeing me. "Our luck is changing."

I placed my hand delicately on my sword, sitting serenely in it's sheath. I eyed the blond one called Tom, and he looked back at me, obviously confused. The dark haired man circled me cautiously, observing me, as if I was a snake about to attack

I glared at Sam, my jaw slack. "Sam, what's going on?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "There's nothing to worry about," he said. "Jocelyn, come out dear!"

Jocelyn appeared from the brush, dressed in a normal gown. She walked towards me and stood next to me. "Do you know what's happening here?" I asked.

"No idea," she replied. "Seems to be a pattern though, don't you think?"

I nodded. "Absolutely," I said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," came a voice I hadn't heard yet. Then appeared the blind lad. "My name is Sir Mischa Canberra, and this is Sir Thomas Eblect and Sir Charles Ballidino."

The three of them bowed elaborately and lavishly, including unnecessary flourishes and superfluities.

"Or Mac, Tom, and Chaz," explained Sam, who gratefully shook Chaz's hand.

"How do you know these men, Sam?" I asked

"Chaz and I grew up together," Sam explained. "You see, I'd often run away from my father's village as a child. Once, when I was in the woods, I met Sam. We were the best of friends as young lads, but I certainly don't see him enough anymore!"

Chaz guffawed and continued. "I introduced him to Mac and Tom, and we offered him a position with us. He declined --mama's boy, you know-- and now we hardly see each other," he said. "But I have had the pleasure to meet his sister a few times. Jocelyn, it is truly a delight to see you."

Ignoring her outstretched hand, Chaz hugged her and planted a kiss on her cheek. I noticed Jocelyn blush deeply. "It's wonderful to see you too, Chaz," she replied when they separated. "I could hardly recognize you with your hair so long! You look like Sam!"

Tom laughed. "I knew you were trying to look like him," he replied. "I told him he was."

Good laughs went around, before Tom spoke up again. "So, who's this?" he asked, nodding in my direction.

"Nora Rose," I said, sweeping an elegant bow and pulling off my hat, making sure my hair fell down my shoulders. "Thank you for not robbing me."

Tom burst out laughed. "You're-you're a girl!" he cried, laughing. "I'd never have imagined that. You certainly brandish a sword like a man!"

I snorted. I hated when people did this; overlooking my talents with a sword because I wasn't a male. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't wield a sword," I said coolly. "It seems to me I'd be quite the match for you."

"Ouch!" said Mac, laughing. "It seems to me you've met your match, Tom."

I ignored his comment, though it was true, and turned to face Chaz. "So what exactly do you do, Chaz?" I asked, trying to be good-natured. After all, if they were friends with Sam, they couldn't be so bad.

He smiled. "Lady Nora, you've just met the three best conmen in all of Kyrria," he said, bowing ornately again. "Mac, Tom, and I are thieves. We rob people."

"Wow," I said, trying to think positively about them. "You seem to be pretty good at it. You certainly fooled me. I actually thought I you were robbing a blind man."

The three began to laugh. "Lady, Mac _is_ blind," one of them finally said through their gasps of breath.

My jaw dropped. I blushed in embarrassment. "I am so sorry!" I cried, mortified. "I shouldn't have assumed. Please forgive me!"

I was humiliated. Leave it to me to say something so absurd. Why couldn't I just remain quiet, like Jocelyn? She was just standing there, docile and observant. _I should try to be more like her._

Mac smiled and leaned on his staff. "No, don't apologize," he replied, his blue eyes looking straight at me. "It's that assumption that keeps me fed."

The six of us stood there for a few minutes in silence. It was awkward. Really awkward. Finally, Sam spoke jumped. "Dear Lady!" he cried. "Nora, we've got to get to Jenn!"

I jumped. _Ophelia! Sidney! The Broken Bottle!_ "Oh, oh yes!" I replied. "We've got to leave! Now!"

I kind of ran around aimlessly for a few moments before I realized what I needed to do. "Sam, where's my horse?" I asked.

"Right here," Jocelyn replied, bringing out the three horses from the woods. I quickly took Maverick from her and slipped my foot into a stirrup. With a heave, I pulled myself up onto the horse, one leg on each side of course, ready to go.

"Come on, Sam!" I said, impatiently looking at him. He was speaking with Mac, Tom, and Chaz. They were nodding and whispering to each other, glancing occasionally at me. Finally their little circle broke up.

"All right, Nora, Mac is going to ride with you," Sam finally said as the group split up.

"What?" I said, bewildered. "Why?"

"Lady, we've no horses," Tom said. "How're we to escort you to Jenn if we've no where to ride?"

I shut my mouth when he smirked at me. I didn't think I liked Tom. He was sly; he was hiding something. I called out to Mac, who followed the sound of my voice until I grasped his hand. He felt around for the stirrup, and when he found it, he stuck his foot in, as I had done, and lifted himself up as well. He settled himself behind me, his arms around my waist, his staff on his lap. With Chaz in front of Jocelyn and Tom behind Sam, we began to ride.

I rode up next to Sam. "What's going on?" I asked.

"They're coming with us to Jenn," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why, my dear Lady, don't you wish for an escort?" Tom asked, his eyebrows raised.

I glanced at him for a moment, my ears ringing with distaste. "No, sir, I don't," I replied placidly. "I'm a big girl, get dressed by myself and everything."

He smirked. "Please, dear Lady, call me Tom," he said.

"All right, _Tom_, I will," I agreed. "If you stop calling me 'dear Lady.'"

We rode for a less than an hour until we came to a main road. It was late afternoon when we slowed our pace to reach the town gates. Luckily, in Jenn, they were much friendlier than they were in March, and we were able to go through gates without a question. Once inside, we asked for directions to the Broken Bottle. We were told to head straight, that the tavern was at the end of the road.

When we reached it, I completely understood why Sidney had us meet there. It was a run-down, neglected wooden house made of what looked like rotting wood. A dirty sign hung over the door, reading "the Broken Bottle-rooms available." I laughed quietly to myself as we walked it. Inside was no better than the outside. It was dimly lit, loud, and smelly, with fat, hairy men drinking at the bar and a few cloaked individuals sitting in booths, discussing personal matters in hushed tones.

One of those cloaked figures rose from it's booth and walked towards me. It grabbed my arm forcefully and began tugging me to it's partner. "Oh, no- no thank you," I said quietly, trying to free myself from it's death grip. But the person was persistent.

Suddenly, Mac, Tom, Chaz, and Sam were all over it. Mac held his stick low so the being would trip backwards into Tom, who caught it forcefully around the neck and held a dagger to it's throat. Sam pointed an arrow at it's chest. The being began to shake, and Chaz began to move towards it. He pulled of the hood. I gasped.

The hood hid a beautiful girl with flaming red hair, wide blue eyes, and a delicate frame. Ophelia! The poor thing! She was shaking, breathing short, shallow, terrified breaths, crying hysterically. "Please!" she said. "I mean no harm to you, sirs! I just wished to speak to the lady for a moment."

"We want nothing to do with you, wench," Tom said, tossing her from his grip. "Be gone."

I stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments, before snapping into action. "Tom!" I cried. "How dare you treat her that way. Even if I don't know her, you mustn't be so disrespectful."

I ran to Ophelia and helped her up, practically holding her up she was so frightened. She threw her arms around my neck gratefully. "Oh, Nora Rose!" she cried. "I thought -we thought- you were dead!"

I laughed. "I almost was," I replied. "If it hadn't of been for these men, I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Do you know her?" Chaz asked.

I nodded. "Yes, this is-"

"Is this the darling Ophelia I've heard about?" Sam asked.

Ophelia blushed, nodding girlishly and looking at her feet as she curtsied. Sam took her hand and kissed it politely. "Lady," he said to her, bowing.

"Ophelia, this is Sam," I explained. "Mac is the one with the staff, Tom, the fair one, and Chaz is the dark haired one. And this is Jocelyn, Sam's sister."

Ophelia curtsied. "Pleased to meet you," she said gently.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Mac, bowing. "But don't bother with those formal names. We only use those around royalty."

I giggled as Sidney strolled up to us, his hood off. "What in the Lady's name is going on here?" he thundered. "Nora, did you bring the entire forest with you? Who are these people?"

Ophelia and I ushered Sidney back to the booth, as I beckoned for Sam, Chaz, Tom, Mac, and Jocelyn to follow me. "Sidney, these are some of the people I met when I was captured," I explained. "They've all saved my life at least once."

"Who are they?" he blurted out. "And why did you bring them with you?"

"Sidney!" Ophelia cried. "Don't be so rude. Did I not tell you more people would be joining us?"

"Yes," he muttered. "But I didn't think it'd be a bunch of ruffians."

I huffed in aggravation. _Why are you being so pompous?_ "Sidney," I replied through clenched teeth, "this is Sam, the lad who saved my life when I was captured. This is his sister Jocelyn. And these three are the best conmen-"

"Conmen?" he spat, glaring at the three of them. "Nora, you can't be serious!"

"-the three best conmen in Kyrria. Tom, Mac, and Chaz," I finished. "And you better be kind to them. Their lives are as important as mine."

He nodded. "Very well," he replied, sticking out his hand. "I'm Sidney."

Handshakes all around. We ordered a round of drinks and sat awkwardly for a few moments before Ophelia initiated some conversation. "Nora," she whispered, "they're supposed to be here. I know it."

"Who?" I whispered back.

"Everyone," she replied. "This is the group. You, me, Sidney, Sam, Jocelyn, Chaz, Mac, and Tom. We're finished."

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"The Lady," Ophelia replied, sighing impatiently. "I told you, others would join our cause. They're them. They were supposed to find you. The Lady says so."

I nodded. "I see," I said, eyeing Tom. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You should tell them about-"

Someone coughed. "What's all the hush-hush for, lasses?" Sam said, smiling. It seemed that everyone was looking at us.

Ophelia nudged me. "Um…well, let's see here. How should I put this," I stammered, thinking.

"Nora?" Sidney said cautiously. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I nodded. "Yes," I replied. "Mac, Chaz, Tom, I've got a rather large request to ask from you."

Mac laughed. "Why did I feel like that was coming?" he said.

I laughed. "Yes, well I figured you'd sense it when Sam asked you to accompany us to Jenn," I replied. "You see, I've got a bit of a history you don't know about-"

Sidney slammed his mug onto the table. "Nora!" he said harshly. "Are you crazy? Not here, you don't know who's listening!"

I turned and looked at him sharply. He was being so awful! Why? "What is wrong with you, Sidney?" I asked accusingly. "You've been nothing but sour since we arrived."

He stood up. "If you can't figure it out, I've no reason to tell you!" he yelled.

With that, he stormed across the tavern and up the stairs. A few seconds later, we heard the loud bang of a door slamming. I closed my eyes, putting my face in my hands as I felt it grow red in embarrassment and anger. Why was he being so pompous? _Royals.__ Always thinking they're better than everyone… oh wait. Aren't I royal_?

I took a deep breath and looked up. Six pairs of eyes were staring at me intently. "All right," I said slowly. "Although I hate to say it, I do think Sidney is right. We should discuss this somewhere more…private."

Ophelia nodded. "I agree. Let's head up to our rooms, shall we?" she asked.

"How many do we have?" I asked.

She giggled. "Two," she replied. "I guess we'll have to deal with one for the boys, and one for the girls."

I snorted. "I don't think that's going to go over well with Prince Sidney, but it seems we don't have a choice," I said. "Come on, everyone."

**A/n:** Finally! A reunion! I know all of you were waiting for that. Anyway, review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It'll be much more interesting. I promise.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/n**: Don't hate me for this one…

**Chapter Twelve**

The two beds and small table didn't make much room for all of us, especially not for the boys. Needless to say, Sidney was less than excited to share a room with the four others. Ophelia and I told him he had no choice, and he huffily agreed. After getting everyone set up in beds and bedrolls, we all met in Ophelia, Jocelyn, and I's room. There was simply more room there.

"Okay," I said once everyone settled in. "We've got quite the situation on our hands."

Tom snorted. "Do we ever," he said. "The three of us don't even know what's going on."

I gave him a sharp look. "If you stopped interrupting me and actually listened, you'd have realized that I was about to explain that to you," I snapped.

He gave me a sneaky smile. "Of course, I'm terribly sorry Nora," he replied thickly.

Ignoring his sarcasm, I continued on. I spilled my guts to them, explaining the curse, Lucinda, and the history of the Oderians. I told them of Lucinda's threat to my parents, and how I hoped to break the curse by saving them. I also threw in Sam's connection to the Oderians, Sidney's background, and Ophelia's connection with the Lady. I basically gave them every tidbit of information I could. When I finally finished, and heaved a huge breath and gave them a look.

Mac was the first to break the silence. He began to laugh. "Um….Nora?" he asked. "Don't you think that's a bit far fetched?"

Tom nodded. "What do you think we are?" he asked. "Idiots? Sam, come on. You can't expect us to believe this."

"No, I don't think she's lying, lads," Chaz said. "Why would she have any reason to lie to us?"

Tom snorted. "To con the conmen!" he cried. "Of course! It's a brilliant plan, I see through it!"

"Tom, please," Sam replied. "Do you honestly think I'd lie to you?"

Mac smiled. "Yes, Tom, I do believe Sam's right. We've known him forever," he said. "I don't really think he's got anything to lie about. If Sam believes her, I do too."

The four of them bickered for awhile, Chaz, Sam, and Mac trying to convince Tom that I wasn't lying. It was so irritating to me. _Why would I lie about this? It's not as though I planned it!_ As I pondered my importance to the situation, Ophelia was slowly closing her eyes. I placed my hand absentmindedly on her knee, and immediately pulled it away. She was too warm. I glanced at her quickly. _She's about to receive a message from the Lady!_

"Shh! Quiet, all of you!" I cried, throwing myself hands into their angry little circle. "Look at Ophelia!"

Ophelia's eyes were closed and her hands were neatly placed in her lap. "The doubt will pass," she murmured. "The time will soon come when they will believe. It will be sooner than you think."

She shuddered and opened her eyes. No one spoke, but everyone was looking at her. I had a feeling no one knew what to think.

"The Lady," Mac whispered. "You--you _can_ communicate with the Lady."

Ophelia nodded. "Yes," she replied softly. "How did you know?"

"My mother died when I was very little. But she used to do what you just did. She called them her "spells." Right before she died, she told me that the Lady would watch out for me, because she'd asked Her to. That's when I knew my mother had some sort of connection to the Lady," he explained.

Tom's jaw dropped. "You believe her?" he cried. "Are you serious? Anyone could fake what she just did."

Ophelia gasped angrily. She stood up and marched over to Tom. "You listen to me, you conceited, skeptical charlatan. I've got no reason to deceive you. For some reason, one that is unknown to us, the Lady wants you here. If your loyalties lie elsewhere, so be it. You'll regret it later. But for now, please show me the respect I deserve, because I don't think I've done anything to offend you," she said.

I raised my eyebrows at Sidney. He didn't see me, he was too busy staring at Ophelia in awe. "Um… right," I said awkwardly. "So, um, you see-"

I stopped talking and looked around. I sensed an uneasiness around us. Something didn't feel right. I stood up and wandered around, pausing at certain places in the room. Finally, I pressed my ear to the door. A searing pain, a burning, shot through my ear. I pulled back immediately.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, running to me.

"The door," I replied. "It's blisteringly hot!"

Sam gingerly placed his palm on the door. He too pulled back as soon as he felt it. "Dear Lady!" he cried, rubbing his hand. "What's going on?"

He opened the door. A wave of heat hit all of us, pushing us back. I peered out the door. The hallway was encompassed in flames, licking at our door and the rooms around us. Before we knew it, the fire was beginning to spread into our room. Ophelia leapt up, screaming. As Sidney shushed her, Sam turned to me.

"What should we do?" he called. "This fire isn't going to allow us back down to the tavern!"

Before I could say anything, Chaz had grabbed us and pulled us from the door to the window on the other side of the room. Miraculously, Mac, Jocelyn, Sidney, and Ophelia where already down safely on the ground, and Tom was making his way down the unstable ivy.

"All right, now you go down Nora, primrose," Sam said, ushering me to the window.

"Wait!" I cried. "Go ahead, Sam. Or Chaz."

Chaz shrugged and stepped out the window and began working his way down. I stuck my head out. "Does anyone need anything from the room?" I called down. "Are you missing anything?"

"Our bedrolls," Sidney called up sarcastically. "But I think that's it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes, we're fine Nora," Ophelia said. "Come down!"

I glanced at Sam. "After you," he said, bowing.

I laughed as I lowered myself through the window. Going down the side of the inn was a lot harder than it looked. The ivy was slick from the dew of night, and my feet were having a hard time finding something secure to stand on. Finally, I reached the bottom and stood up, wiping my hands on my pants. Sam jumped down next to me.

Instead of watching the building burn down, which a number of people seemed to be doing, we headed to the stables. "We ought to get our horses," Chaz explained. "Be on our way…this seems too premeditated."

"What?" Sidney said. "Of course not. It was a bar fire, nothing serious. They happen all the time."

I sighed, sensing tension already. "Excuse us," I said, pulling Sidney to the side of the path. "Go on to the stables. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Ophelia looked from me to Sidney and nodded. Everyone else kind of shrugged and kept on their way. Once they were out of earshot, I turned to Sidney angrily. He was just standing there, his arms folded. He was glaring at me like nothing I'd ever seen before.

"What is wrong with you?" I cried, matching his stare. "You're acting like such a brute!"

He snorted. "You should talk, you idiot!" he retorted. "Dragging with you a bunch of commoners! Is that anyway to act, _princess_?"

"How dare you!" I said, stomping my foot. "I've been a commoner all my life, yet you befriended me! And it seems to me that you're certainly smitten by a commoner, _Prince Sidney_!"

"What are you talking about?" Sidney said, avoiding looking me in the eye.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sidney," I replied. "Ophelia."

He shot me a look of repulsion. "Are you kidding?" he spat. "Ophelia's half my age. I-I'd never be besotted with some eleven year old girl!"

I laughed. "Okay," I replied. "Whatever you say, Sidney."

Sidney snorted and turned away from me, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Ohh," he moaned. "My head is bothering me again. It's been aching all day."

I started walking off. "Of course," I said, my back to him. "What a diversion, Sidney."

I turned around to coax him to follow me. But as soon as I opened my mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed to the ground, his body going limp. I screamed and ran to him. Falling down next to him, I felt his forehead and placed my head on his chest. Although his head was hot and already damp, his heart was beating.

"Ophelia!" I yelled. "Sam! Anyone!"

I heard the clattering of horse's hooves and calmed down. Ophelia was suddenly at my side. "What happened?" she asked, as the rest of the group crowded around us.

"He complained of a headache, and then just fell to the ground a few moments later," I explained. "He's already clammy."

Ophelia examined him herself, and then nodded. "This has happened before," she said. "A few days ago. He fell off his horse and began walking to the woods. When he finally snapped out of the fit, he said a woman had been calling to him, telling him to follow her."

I stood up and looked around, thinking. "This is Lucinda's work," I said. "I know it."

Tom snorted. "I doubt that, Nora," he replied from atop his horse. "Sidney had a fit. It's nothing I wouldn't expect from such a tart."

"Shut up, Tom," I snapped, looking up at him. "You've got no idea what we're dealing with here…and how did you get a horse? You stole one, didn't you?"

Tom grinned. "Not steal…borrow, perhaps?" he said, laughing.

Suddenly, with a sputtering breath, Sidney sat up. Ophelia forced him to lay back down and handed him a bottle full of water. "Drink," she said. "Then tell us what happened."

Sidney nodded and gratefully drank the water. "It was the same thing as last time," he replied. "There was a woman, looking deep, deep into my eyes. She was telling me to follow her."

"What did she look like?" Mac asked.

"I couldn't really tell," he replied. "She-she was wearing a black veil."

I offered Sidney a hand and helped him stand up. "We should be on our way," I said. "I agree with Chaz; this seems too premeditated."

Sidney nodded, taking his horse's reins from Ophelia. "Me too," he said, pulling himself up. "Let's get back to the main road. It's safer there."

"No it's not!" Jocelyn cried. "If this was planned, they'll be waiting there."

"Don't be ridiculous, Joss," Sam said. "They'll be expecting us to use the woods."

And with that, Sam and Sidney took off, followed by Ophelia, Chaz and Mac, and Tom. I gave Jocelyn a reluctant smile. "What can you do?" I said.

She laughed. "I know," she replied, riding off.

We caught up to the group and rode slowly back to the Broken Bottle, which was now nothing but two and a half charred walls. But the bizarre thing was the lack of people. When we'd left the scene, there had been a growing number of people watching the burning. Now it was deserted and oddly silent. Like March, when I'd found Ophelia.

"This is weird," Mac said. "It's silent."

"Everyone's gone," Ophelia said. "Should we still go into town?"

"No," I said firmly. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go to the woods, like Jocelyn suggested."

"Come off it, Nora!" Tom yelled. "It's safer on the streets. Let's go."

I rode up next to him and gritted my teeth. Looking him straight in the eye, I said, "Tom, we're riding through the woods. That's final."

"No, Princess Nora, we're not," he replied angrily. "Don't you-"

"Stop it, you two!" Sam cried. "Listen!"

We stopped arguing for a few moments. In the silence, we heard an ugly pantings coming from a number of horses, and the sound of banging hooves. I gave Sam an uneasy glance, and he gave me a weak smile back. Sidney drew out his sword, and all of us followed suit, pulling out swords, staffs, arrows, and daggers.

"What in the Lady's name is that?" Jocelyn whispered.

I shook my head. "Woods, now," I said. "It's obvious there's something going on on the road."

The sounds died off abruptly and uncomfortably. The air was thick with tension as we turned our backs to the road and trotted off to the woods. But before we took sanctuary within the trees, a number of arrows came soaring through the air, piercing Chaz's horse. The horse keeled over, dead before it hit the ground, Chaz and Mac falling to the ground with it. They struggled to stand up quickly.

I whirled around my horse to unearth a horrible site. Standing before me, at the other edge of the Broken Bottle's clearing, where seven or eight huge black horses, with knights dressed completely in black on top of them. One of then was holding a black banner with the Kyrrian crest in the middle. It was engulfed in fiery red flames. I knew at once who it was.

"Oderians!" I cried to the others.

Tom scooped up Mac, placing him on the back of his horse, and Jocelyn helped Chaz onto her hers. We all turned, weapons in our hands, to face them. The largest one, standing in the middle, rose his hand, uttering a horrible scream. Before we knew what hit us, forest plunged into darkness.

**A/n:** So do you hate me now? I love cliffhangers! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/n**: A fun little chapter. Laughable. Sorry to end on that cliff hanger. I know all of you loved it though!

**Chapter Thirteen**

We all turned, weapons in our hands, to face them. The largest one, standing in the middle, rose his hand, uttering a horrible scream. Before we knew what hit us, forest plunged into darkness.

A ringing echoed through the forest, mingling with the sounds of thundering hooves, heading towards us. "Go!" someone cried.

They didn't need to tell me twice. Even though I couldn't see the horse's head in front of me, I kicked him hard and tried to follow the sound of hooves in front of me. Terrified, I heard an ugly panting behind me. The deafening footsteps were getting closer. The air around me seemed to be getting…colder. I was becoming paralyzed, my chest was heaving for breath. My hands and feet were becoming numb. My eyes were closing. I could feel myself growing increasingly weak atop my horse. In a last attempt to save myself, I pulled my sword feebly from it's sheath and shoved it behind me. I felt myself skewer something immediately. The cold began to disperse as an earth shattering, piercing scream erupted from whatever I'd stabbed. I pulled my sword back, trying to put it back in it's sheath, slicing my finger open in the process.

"Damn it!" I cried, finally pushing it back into place.

I continued to follow the sound of the horse in front of me. Finally, after almost a half an hour of riding, light burst back into the world, and I could finally see where I was going. The horse in front of me stopped too, and it's rider got down. My jaw dropped. _Riders.__ As in, two of them._

"Dear Lady, Princess Nora Rose!" the voice said. "You look worse than death."

It was Tom. Mac was right next to him.

I slid off my horse unhappily and closed my eyes. "I don't feel so well," I replied, sitting down against a tree.

It was the truth. I was dizzy, and tired. My finger, the one the sword had split open, was beginning to tingle. My mouth went dry. "Tom?" I croaked. "Do you have any water?"

He nodded and walked to the horse. Mac sat down next to me. "Are you all right, Nora?" he asked. "You're burning up."

I laid my head against the tree. "I'm freezing," I replied. "And my finger is killing me."

Tom tossed his canteen in my lap. "Drink," he said. "You truly do look sick."

I opened the canteen and poured the water in my mouth. It quenched my thirst and I felt a bit better, but my finger was aching. I continued to drink until I felt better. "It's my finger," I said. "It hurts- bad."

"Lemme see," he replied, sitting down next to me and examining the cut. "You did quite a number on yourself, Nora. This is a deep wound, and it's covered in this blue slime."

I laughed idly. "Well, at least it's not infected," I joked.

"Its not funny," Mac said. "Where's your sword? Is there something on that, Tom?"

Tom pulled out my sword and examined it. There seemed to be the same blue liquid all over it too. "What in the Lady's name did you stab, Nora?" he cried. "This stuff isn't human."

I nodded. "If course it's not, half wit. It'd Oder-"

"Shh!" Mac cried, pressing his finger to my lips. "Do you hear that?"

We sat in silence for a moment before I heard what he was talking about. There it was again, that horrible sound of rumbling hooves. I stood up wearily and headed to my horse, staggering to get myself on top of it. I was still lightheaded, and now I was becoming breathless.

"What are you doing?" Tom said. "You've got to get down, you'll hurt yourself."

I laughed bitterly, which promptly turned into a wheeze. "Tom, I'll be fine," I puffed. "You've never cared before, anyway."

The sound was getting closer. "Come on, Nora," Tom said, grabbing my arm. "I'm serious."

"So am I!" I cried, small dots appearing in front of my eyes. "We've got to get out of here."

Mac stood up and pointed his staff towards the road. "It's too late for that now," he yelled. "They're about to get here."

A panting horse grew nearer, until it finally rounded the bend. We all drew out our swords and pointed it at the intruder. The man atop the horse started laughing. It was just Sam.

"Sam!" Tom cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you three!" he replied, getting down from his horse. "We were worried the Oderians had gotten you."

I wheeze-laughed again. "Never," I said, swaying on my saddle.

Mac snorted. "Don't be so cocky, Nora," he replied, "Show Sam your cut."

"It's nothing," I whispered, placing my hand behind my back, trying to steady myself and conceal my wound. I was growing more lightheaded and nauseous by the second. "It's but a scratch."

"Nora, let me see," Sam chided.

I slid unsteadily off the horse. When I hit the ground, my knees buckled and I tumbled over. Tom caught me and held out my hand like a child. Sam touched my finger, brushing his fingers against the wound. I flinched. He picked at some of the blue stuff, rubbing it between his fingers, and sniffing it.

"Where did this come from?" he asked me.

"Its all over my sword," I slurred. "Stabbed something while I was riding… Oderian…"

Everything starting getting a little fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Sam saying, "Come on. Joss will help you."

I suddenly sat up, looking around. I shielded my eyes immediately. The soft light of dawn was barreled into my eyes, blinding me momentarily. I was in the middle of the woods, covered in a damp blanket. The blankets around me began to stir as well. I saw Ophelia sit up and rub her eyes, and then Chaz. One by one, everyone sat up and yawned.

"Nora!" Sidney cried. "You're awake!"

Everyone looked in my direction, clamoring about the fact that I'd been asleep for two straight days and that they were scared I'd died, or something equally as frightening.

Tom tossed me his canteen as everyone got up and sat down around me. "Drink it," he said sternly. "It's more than just water, anyway."

"What did you put in it?" I asked suspiciously.

Jocelyn laughed. "_He_ didn't put anything in it," she replied. "I made you a health draught. There's still some left. Drink it!"

I opened the canteen and sniffed it's contents. A pungent odor forced my head back. "In the Lady's name, Jocelyn, what did you put in this?" I asked.

"Um… just some bloomwood bark," she said innocently, looking around at everyone else, who nodded along with her. "And some whoofigorn lorin…"

"What was the last part?" I replied. "You kind of trailed off at the end… I didn't hear you."

"Unicorn urine!" Sam blurted out, laughing hysterically.

The others started laughing too, falling over each other and shaking like little children. "Come on, Sam!" Jocelyn cried. "Why'd you tell her? Now she won't drink it!"

"Yes I will," I replied with a giggle. "Anything from a unicorn, even urine, has healing powers, I know that."

I put the canteen to my lips and thrust my head back, allowing the liquid inside to seep down my throat. It certainly wasn't as runny as I thought it would be; it was really more of a nutty sludge. I didn't like it's slimy texture, but I polished off the entire canteen. Just to prove that I could handle unicorn urine.

After a few moments of silence, I admitted, "I do feel better."

"Good," said Chaz. "Because we need some answers from you."

"Explain to us what happened!" Ophelia cried. "We were so worried."

"Okay," I said. "When it went black, I took off following the sound of the horse in front of me. It ended up being Tom's, but that's irrelevant right now. I could hear the sound of the Oderian horse behind me, and he was using some sort of magic to make me feel very cold, and very weak. I was having trouble breathing. Did that happen to you, Tom?"

He shook his head. "Not me," he replied.

"Or me," Mac said.

"Hmmm…." I thought. "Anyway, as a last resort to save myself, I pulled my sword out and stuck it behind me, hoping I'd stab something. I did, and I felt it get warmer, so I thought I'd gotten it. But when I was trying to stick my sword back in it's sheath, I sliced open my finger. When I stopped riding a little while later, when it was light, I felt really lightheaded and weird. The blue goo that was on my finger was all over my sword. Tom gave me some water, Sam came, and then I passed out."

"That's really bizarre," Chaz said. "Nothing like that happened to any of us. In fact, the only Oderian seemed to chase you."

"You mean there wasn't anyone following you?" I asked everyone else.

They shook their heads. Guilt ebbed over me. This was my fault. I was endangering all of their lives. _They could have died_…all because of me and my stupid curse and my stupid quest. I didn't want that hanging over my head. I didn't want to kill all of them.

"Nora?" Sam said. "What are you waiting for?"

I noticed everyone around me standing up, heading for their horses. "What?" I asked, standing.

"Come on!" he replied. "We're going to be in Frell soon."

I nodded and saddled up my horse. I was feeling back to my normal self, besides the unnecessary responsibility that was hanging over my head. As we rode, I developed a plan as to what I was going to do. In the dead of the night, tonight, I was going to sneak off and head to Frell on my own. I couldn't risk anyone's life, I didn't want to put myself through that shame.

We rode for most of the day, stopping only to eat lunch. While we stopped, Sidney accompanied me to the river to get some water. What was a seemly awkward situation actually became somewhat interesting.

"Nora, I'm sorry," he divulged as soon as we weren't in earshot of the camp. "I truly am."

"For what, Sidney?" I asked.

"For being so pompous the last few days," he replied. "I know I shouldn't have treated Sam and everyone that way, but I've been so strained lately, and I took it out on them…"

"For the Lady's sake, Sidney, why on earth are you worried?" I asked plainly.

Sidney looked me in the eye, and opened his mouth to speak. He suddenly shuddered and closed his eyes. With another bizarre shudder, he opened his eyes and I felt his gaze cut through me.

"Sidney?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, somewhat huffily. His voice was emotionless. "As I was saying, you've got no idea how hard it is to be the handsome prince, always saving everyone."

I stopped walking and looked at him. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Let's face it, without me, Nora, you'll be asleep forever," he replied.

I gave him a haughty look. "You can't be serious," I said.

"Why would I be joking?" he replied.

"Sidney!" I cried. "It's not about you! We're a whole, it's not a commanding one person…"

"Oh, of course. I'm terribly sorry Nora. Lady forbid I take away from your fame, _princess_," he spat.

I got really close to him. There was a suspicious air about him that I didn't understand. I looked deep, deep into his eyes again. They were glazing over, but that wasn't the disturbing part. Around his pupil, where it was normally blue, his eyes seem to be clouded over. It looked as though there was a tumbling cloud blocking his sight.

"Sidney, what's wrong with you?" I asked, shaking him. "You've not normal."

He pushed me off him. "I'm fine," he said, walking to the river.

Bending over, he filled the large basin with the cool water from the river. Then, without warning, he keeled over into the water. Without a scream, I dashed to the riverbank and dove in. The water was freezing, but clear. Opening my eyes underwater, I found Sidney and pulled him up immediately. Pushing him onto the bank, I pulled myself up and looked at him. He shuddered again, coughed, and opened his eyes. He was normal again.

"What just happened?" he asked, sitting up. "What did I do?"

I sat back, sopping wet and somewhat angry. "You were telling me how it's exhausting saving everyone because you're a handsome prince. You were telling me how I wouldn't have a chance without you," I explained.

"What?" he cried. "I didn't say that!"

I nodded. "Yes, you did," I replied. "What's going on, Sidney? You haven't been yourself lately."

He stood up and started walking back to the other. "No kidding," he muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong," I said. "Tell me, I want to help you."

"You wouldn't understand, Nora," he said. "You don't get it. I want to help you, I really do. But…but something's not right within me. I can't explain it."

I hugged him. "I understand," I replied. "If you need anything, let me know. We've been best friends since we were little, don't you remember? I'll always be here for you."

That night, I made sure to stay up later than anyone else. I didn't change into my nightclothes, or eat my dinner. In fact, at the moment, I was wrapped in my blanket, fully dressed, laying on the ground. I heard a store erupt from Tom. _It's safe to go now._ Tom was always the last one asleep.

I stood up silently and looked at the people sleeping at my feet. I didn't want to go, but I knew I had to. I had no choice, I didn't want to put them in danger. Noiselessly, I walked to my horse and untied her quietly. Not wanting the sound of her gallop to wake anyone, I figured I'd lead her far away, and then mount her and ride to Frell.

As I began walking away, silent tears fell from my eyes. There I was, wallowing in self-pity, when I felt something sharp prod my back. "Not so fast," a deep voice rumbled. "Where do you think you're going?"

**A/n: **Oops. I did it again. Sorry about the Britney reference. I couldn't help myself. Anyway, another evil cliffhanger. Review!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/n: **Sorry about the Britney reference. I'll try not to do that anymore, but I'm not making anymore promises. (After all, it's my prerogative, and I'm not a girl, not yet a women!) I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm such a comedian. Okay, here's the chapter, because I know you're not laughing.

**Chapter Fourteen**

The room was cold and drafty, and a large line of blank faces stared at her, waiting, in front of the large banner. It was hung behind a arrogant-looking man, sitting in a high-backed chair, conferring with the people around him. After what seemed an eternity, they'd reached a verdict.

"Lucinda!" the man sitting in the high-backed chair cried. "As you know, we, the Order of Fae and Fanciful Creatures of Kyrria, have called you hear to discuss your use of magic within the country."

Lucinda nodded. "Yes, your excellence," she said.

"We have found you guilty of using magic without considering the consequences, and bestowing upon people "gifts" that become hazardous and ineffective for the good of the human."

Lucinda felt her stomach drop. "But, your- your excel-"

"No," the man said. "Our decision is final. You may beseech your case no longer."

She gulped. "Yes, your excellence," she whispered.

"Lucinda, you are hereby banished from Kyrria, and you are not permitted to use magic anymore," he said.

"Never?" she squeaked.

He shook his head sternly. "By orders of the new king and queen, Charmont and Eleanor, you are forever expelled from the Order of Fae and Fanciful Creatures of Kyrria. Be on your way."

The burning hatred within Lucinda caused her to stir. She suddenly sat up and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief. She'd dozed off, she was just reliving something, and she was still in her room. However, the repulsive hatred in the pit of her soul remained as she prepared herself for what lay ahead.

"Hu_-bert_!" she screeched.

The nervous man came lumbering into her room. "Y-y-yes, Lady L-l-lucinda?" he asked.

"Where might I find Captain Marcellus, Hubert?" she asked.

"The in-in-infirmary, L-lady," he mumbled.

"Thank you," she replied, sweeping out of the room.

"So you didn't catch her," Lucinda said, pushing the doors to the infirmary open.

Captain Marcellus sat up in bed. "No, my Lady, we didn't," he replied, shaking his head.

Lucinda folded her arms angrily and thumped into a nearby chair. "Well, what happened?" she cried, exasperated. "How did you not catch her? I just don't see how it's possible, Captain. You must have gotten yourself a troupe of bumbling fools…"

"My Lady, allow me to explain," Marcellus said, wincing in pain, holding his side. "Princess Nora Rose, and seven others, were supposed to be lodged at a tavern in Jenn. We burnt it, hoping to draw them out. When we did, myself and eight others attacked them, using the darkness you'd given me. They scattered, but I followed Nora."

"So why didn't you catch her?" Lucinda cried. "You're supposed to be the most able of the Oderians, Captain. That _is_ why you're captain."

"She stabbed me, Lady. I was working into her too -the cold from your spell was starting to take effect- but she stabbed me," he replied. "Luckily, the cold didn't affected me, because of the cloaks you'd given us."

"What cloaks?" Lucinda sneered. "I didn't give you any cloaks."

"Yes, you did," Marcellus replied. "They were full of a blue goo-"

"-that's not goo, you idiot," she snapped. "The cloaks, which I now remember giving you. had a layer of giant blood in them, to keep you from getting cold."

"Of course, my Lady, forgive me," Marcellus said, falling back onto his pillows. "The giant blood kept me from getting chilled, but it didn't help me when I got stabbed. It leaked into my wound and poisoned me, and now I've got to be healed."

"That's it?" Lucinda mumbled. "Right. Well, lucky for you, Captain, I did a bit of my own assault. On Sidney."

Marcellus smirked happily. "Do tell, my Lady," he said.

"Well, they escaped, but I know where they are," she explained happily. "While with Sidney, I truly outdid myself. Nora saw that something was wrong with him. She won't forget it, either. I made sure to be extremely rude to her. She won't forget that either. Divide and conquer, I always say!"

"Where are they?" Marcellus asked eagerly. "Near here?"

"No," Lucinda replied. "But they're nearing Frell. They should be there within a day!"

"Why don't we attack them then?" he cried, sitting up again. "We could besiege the whole town!"

"No, no, dear Captain," Lucinda replied. "I've a much better idea."

**A/n:** Hope that answered some questions for all of you. Review!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/n:** Okay, back to where we were. I'm sorry this took so long to post. I had a major case of writer's block, but I think it's cured now. Anyway, review!

**Chapter Fifteen**

There I was, wallowing in self-pity, when I felt something sharp prod my back. "Not so fast," a deep voice rumbled. "Where do you think you're going?"

In one swift motion, I pulled my sword from my belt, spun around, and knocked the sword out the hands of my follower. "Show yourself," I said, examining the face shrouded in shadow; I was unable to make out any distinguishing feature.

"Nora," a familiar voice said, "it's just me."

Sam stepped out from the shadow, his face contorted into a perplexed frown. He was no longer in his nightclothes, but dressed and suited up like he was ready to go somewhere. He was looking at me strangely, like he knew something was going on.

I picked up his sword and handed it to him. "Oh, Sam," I replied. "I thought you were a bandit or something."

He shook his head. "I thought the same of you. What are you doing sneaking around at night?" he asked.

"Oh…" I murmured. "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd go for a walk."

"With your horse?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I, um… thought he could use some air," I explained.

Sam laughed. "Nice try, Nora," he replied, sitting down. "Sit. Tell me what's really going on."

I gave him an earnest look. "Nothing is going on," I said innocently.

"Nora…" Sam whined. "I think I know you better than that."

I sat down and put my chin on my knees, drawing my legs up and wrapping my arms around them. Sam was looking at me, genuinely concerned. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Sam, but I also wanted to keep my guilt to myself. I didn't want him to think me a coward. Suddenly, I realized why I was worrying about. Why didn't I want? What was wrong with me?

"Okay," I said. "I was…running away."

Sam laughed. "I figured that," he replied. "Why were you running away, Nora?"

I sighed. "The Oderians. They're after me," I explained. "They chased me that night."

"So?" he asked.

"I endangered all of you!" I cried. "Your lives are at risk when you're around me!"

Sam shook his head. "So?" he asked again.

"So! I didn't want to imperil any of you anymore! I thought I'd leave, so all of you would be safe."

"Nora," Sam said sincerely, "we are all aware of the fact that being with you puts us in danger."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes!" Sam replied. "But we don't care. We've signed on to this, we've got a reason to support you. Is it a dangerous mission? Yes, of course it is. But sometimes, the benefits outweigh the negatives. We've just got to have faith that the Lady is on our side, which she is, and that the tables aren't turned against us."

I gave Sam a wary look. "Are you just saying that?" I asked. "Do you want something?"

Sam gave me a wicked smile, and suddenly pounced on top of me. "Well, Nora…" he said seductively.

"Come off it, Sam!" I cried, pushing him off me.

Sam rolled over and looked me straight in the eye. "Okay, but seriously," he replied. "I don't think any of us regret being here, Nora. You've no reason to feel like you have to run away to protect us. We know the decision we're making by being here with you."

I smiled. "Thank you Sam," I said.

He nodded. "Any time," he replied. "Now aren't you tired? Come on, primrose, let's get to your bedroll."

The next morning, we all awoke at dawn and prepared ourselves for the day, silently. There wasn't much to say. Today we were going to get to Frell, and it was already on everyone's mind. Ophelia stirred the fire and starting making breakfast. Everyone moved to sit down around the fire as she dolled out crude porridge.

"Porridge?" Tom whined. "Again?"

"Quit your moaning," Jocelyn snapped.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Chaz replied. "I'm sick of this mush too."

"Mush!" Sidney yelled. "Ophelia works hard to make this stuff!"

"Come on, everyone, stop," Mac said calmly.

"Shut up!" Sidney shot back.

"Watch it, Sidney," Tom replied warily. "That's my best friend."

Sidney stood up. "Come again, Tom?" he spat.

Tom stood up and drew his sword. "That's my best friend."

"Stop it!" Sam cried. "All of you, stop!"

Everyone threw innocent looks at Sam. He frowned. "Listen, all of you-"

"No, Sam," I interrupted. "Let it be."

We all looked down and ate our porridge in silence. It was good, but I had to agree with Tom. I was sick of porridge. After we'd all finished eating, we started to clean up camp and get ourselves ready for the day. Ophelia and Jocelyn had grown tired of wearing breeches, so I was the only girl still dressed as a boy.

"Nora," Sam said, "don't you think you should wear a dress today?"

I shook my head. "Nope," I replied.

"But you'll be seeing your parents," he explained. "Don't you want to look like a lady?"

I shook my head again. "I'd rather get the job done, looking less glamorous, then mess up but look good," I replied.

Sam grinned. "That's the primrose, for you," he said, walking towards his horse.

Everyone saddled up and kind of looked around awkwardly. "Do we have a plan?" Ophelia asked in a small voice.

"I've got one," Chaz said.

"Since when?" Tom replied.

"Ummm…" Chaz stammered, "since now."

"Well?" I asked. "What is it?"

Chaz shrugged. "We should ride into Frell as fast as we can, and go straight to the castle, and get to your parents immediately," he explained.

Sam snorted. "I figured that went without saying, Chaz," he replied.

"Me too," Mac said. "Nice try, pal."

Chaz laughed. "I know," he replied. "I just made that up."

We all had a good laugh.

"Planning is futile," Ophelia whispered, her eyes closed. "Chaos is inevitable. Your worst fear must come true."

"What?" I cried.

She snapped her eyes open. "The Lady," she replied. "She thinks it's pointless to have a plan, because-"

"We heard you, love," Sam said. "What does it mean?"

I closed my eyes. "I know what it means," I replied. "The worst fear is that I'll be captured, I'd assume?"

Everyone nodded. "That's not going to happen, Nora," Jocelyn said. "We're not going to let that happen."

I glanced around at everyone's resolute faces, and sighed. I couldn't let anything happen to them. But if I got captured, our original plan goes to pieces. If it was unavoidable that I'd be caught…couldn't we just plan around that?

"Wait," I said. "I'm getting an idea."

"Oh, no," Tom said.

"Shut up," Jocelyn replied. "Tell us, Nora."

"The Lady says its inevitable that I'd be captured, right?" I explained. "Even though it's terrifying, it's the truth. You can't deny the Lady. But, what if we planned around me getting captured? What if we had it all laid out, so everyone knows what to do the moment they see me get taken?"

Sidney shook his head. "No, no," he said, rubbing his forehead. "That's too dangerous."

"No, Sidney…I think Nora's right," Ophelia replied. "After all, she's really the only one they want, right?"

"Right!" I cried.

"And if they get her, but all of us do everything in our power to save her…" Ophelia explained.

"Exactly," I replied. "Exactly."

Sam grinned again. "Primrose," he said, "you are a genius."

"I'm getting a headache," Sidney complained.

"What are we waiting for?" Mac cried. "Let's start planning."

**A/n**: Oh boy!! Cliff hanger! _Review_!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/n:** A good chapter. Gets back to the Sleeping Beauty story. I'm also currently working on my newest _Ella_fic. Wouldn't you like to know what it's about!

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was growing cold and dark already, but I was unafraid. I stood in the center of the road, the gates to Frell in clear view behind me. A cold breeze whipped through my dark hair, and cut through the simple white dress I was wearing. The green shawl I had around my shoulders did about as much to protect me as my weapons, now no where in sight. I glanced calmly at the rustling bushes to my side. A pair of wide, green eyes pierced mine. I nodded. I heard it too. The horses.

Before I knew it, I saw the seven horses and their large riders coming towards me, carrying the banner of the burning Kyrrian crest. I felt my heart leap, and instinctively reached for my sword. But there was no belt about my waist, and no sword to protect me. This is how I wanted it.

As the horses grew closer, I noticed that the men riding atop them were not in full armor, but had no helmets on. This caught me off guard as they slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Move, girl," one of the cried. "Let us pass."

I remained where I was standing. "No," I replied simply.

"Are you brainless, lass?" another yelled. "Move!"

"No!" I cried. "I know what destruction you plan to bring to Kyrria. And I'm here to stop it."

I stared at the one in the center. His hair was long, a bit past his shoulders, and his face was pinched and worn. I knew he was the one in control. As I continued to stare at him, he got down from his horse and walked towards me. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. As he lingered there, it took all of my power not to punch or kick him. Something within my wanted to injure this man.

"Well, men," he finally said. "We've got quite a surprise on our hands."

"What is it, Captain?" they called.

"The Princess of Kyrria herself," he replied smartly. "Isn't that right?"

I curtsied as deeply as I could. "Crown Princess Nora Rose, gentlemen," I said. "At your service."

"At our service?" the Captain said.

I laughed. "You wish," I replied. "What gave you that idea?"

"You said 'at your service,'" he explained.

"No, I didn't," I retorted.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. I think I'd remember what I said."

I had no idea what I was doing. But as I watched the Captain's face grow red, I developed a plan in my head. Irritation.

"Well, Princess, I think you'll be pleased to know that the Fairy Lucinda wishes for your presence at her castle," the Captain said, wrenching my arms behind my back and tying them with a piece of crude rope.

"Oh, goody," I replied. "I've always wanted to meet Lucinda."

The men laughed. "She's always wanted to see you again," he replied. "I'm Captain Marcellus."

"Why?" I asked. "She's met me before?"

He nodded, mounting his horse. "Come up," he replied.

I laughed. "Look at my hands," I said. "Do you think I can get myself up like this?"

He heaved a sigh and leaned over to pull me up. I offered no help, almost struggling to keep myself on the ground. Finally he called two other knights down and they pushed me up behind him, sidesaddle. Once they were finally settled back onto their horses, I "accidentally" slid off again.

"Damn you, Princess!" Marcellus cried.

I pouted. "It's not my fault I can't stay on, Captain!" I retorted.

It took another five or six minutes to get me back upon the horse, sidesaddle, with my ankles tied together but my hands free. It was almost laughable. It was quite a task, not laughing. The Oderians may be amazing knights, but they certainly lacked common sense.

Just as the sunset faded, we rode off to Lucinda's castle. It wasn't very far away, at all. On the contrary, it took less than an hour to get there. It was very daunting, made of dark stone. It seemed gnarled and chilling, covered in weedy vines and dimly lit. I immediately felt fearful about going into it. However, I hoped my big mouth would save me.

Captain Marcellus and his men rode straight into the castle, over the moat and throw the drawbridge. They dismounted their horses and handed their reigns to awaiting servants.

"Come," Marcellus barked, beckoning for me.

I gestured towards my feet. "Easier said than done, Captain M," I replied.

He groaned and knelt down next to me, untying my feet. "There," he said when he'd finished. "You certainly are a helpless princess. And don't call me Captain M."

"Got it, Marcie," I replied. "Where are we going now?"

His face grew red. "To see Lady Lucinda, Princess," he stammered, plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Of course!" I cried as we started walking. "I've been meaning to ask her what her qualm with my parents is."

Captain Marcellus laughed. "I think you'll find that out," he replied.

He pushed through a set of heavy double doors, which opened into a large hall, drafty and shadowed. At the far end of the hall sat a woman, a very attractive woman, dressed in lilac. Above her hung the banner the Oderians had carried- the Kyrrian crest in flames.

Captain Marcellus announced, "My Lady, may I present to you-"

"Princess Eleanor Daria Marguerite Cecilia Rose," I cried, walking towards Lucinda and curtsying with flourish. "But I suppose you can call me Princess Nora Rose."

She rose, and I got a better look at her. Her hair was dark like mine, but straight, and peppered with gray streaks. Her skin was dark but not aged or blemished, and hr eyes black and cold. She smiled at me strangely.

"An honor, Princess," she said, holding her hand out. "I am Lucinda."

I bit my tongue to keep from spitting on her hand. Instead, I ignored it. "I assumed you'd be," I replied.

"Princess," she said, "do you know why you're here?"

I shook my head. "No," I said innocently, with a hint of sarcasm. "Why?"

Lucinda laughed. "Well, my dear Princess, you're cursed," she explained.

"Are you lying to me, Lady?" I asked.

"No," she replied, someone shocked. "No, I'm not. You are cursed."

"No, I'm not," I protested. "You must be thinking of someone else."

"Yes, you are," she replied. "I cursed you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, Lady, I think you're wrong."

"No, _I'm not_!" she screamed. "You _are_ cursed!"

I laughed. "Well of course I am!" I cried. "Why would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Exactly," she replied, irritating.

"So why are you saying I wasn't cursed?" I asked, looking confused. This was becoming fun.

She got red. "I wasn't," she said through gritted teeth. "You were."

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't," I replied. "You were."

Her face got redder and redder, until finally she burst into a scream. A cloud of smoke went up around her as her scream got quieter. I kept my smile on the inside. I knew exactly what I was doing. When the smoke had cleared, it revealed a very different Lucinda. Her hair was frizzy and gray, her face creased and old, and a large mole glared at me from her upper lip.

"Listen to me, you spoiled little Princess," she cried, taking me firmly by the arm. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I do know that you're going to regret it. You could irritate me all day, but it doesn't matter, because soon your mommy and daddy will be dead, as well as all of your little friends and your blessed aunts. And you'll be stuck here, asleep. And there's not a damned thing you can do about it."

She threw me to the ground and began laughing, but stopped abruptly when my laughs began to mingle with hers. "What in the Lady's name is so funny, girl?" she spat.

"You," I said, conviction filling me. "You think you are so clever, Lady. Well, you're wrong. My 'little friends' are currently on their way to the Frellian Castle, to alert my 'mommy and daddy' of you and your little scheme. They're they most bright and cunning group of people in Kyrria, so if I were you, I'd be a bit more afraid. And my aunts? They're already in Frell as well, advising the king and queen. So, Lucinda, what conclusion have we arrived at? Oh, yes. You may have the Princess, but you haven't got the force to back it up. And I would rather sleep for one hundred years than see Kyrria in your hands!"

She sneered. "We could make that happen, my dear princess," she replied, looking at Captain Marcellus. "Have you forgotten so soon? Your birthday is tomorrow."

Dread filled me. She was right. I was to turn sixteen tomorrow. "S-so?" I stammered. "Its less than a problem."

"How the tables have turned, Nora Rose!" she cried. "Do I sense fear in your voice."

Suddenly, Sam's voice filled my head, recalling the night before last. "_The Lady is on our side, and that the tables aren't turned against us_."

I glared gallantly at Lucinda. "No," I replied. "But I do sense fear in yours."

She gasped. "Get this girl out of my sight," she spat, scowling.

Two guards ran up behind me, taking me by the arms and dragging me out of the hall. "The Lady is on my side, Lucinda!" I screamed, echoing my voice throughout the hall. "You can't win! You can't, you can't, you can't!"

"Take her to the tower!" she shrieked. "With a spindle…it's bound to happen sometime!"

**A/n:** A bit short, but _that_ was a fun chapter to write. Review!!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/n**: I know, I know. I'm way overdue for an update. Anyway, this is a great chapter. One I truly enjoy. Review!

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Come on!" Sam cried as soon as Nora disappeared from sight, running from the brush. "Come on, get out of there!"

Tom, Jocelyn, Chaz, Ophelia, and Mac tumbled from the brush, stood up, and began brushing themselves off. "Now what?" Tom said. "What are our plans?"

"Don't you listen?" Mac replied, hitting Tom's leg with his stick. "This is important, Tom!"

"Dear Lady, I was only kidding around, Mac," he replied, rubbing his shins.

"Right," Sam said, taking charge. "Sidney and I are going to the Frellian Court. We're going to talk to Queen Ella and King Char."

"I'm going to March," Ophelia said, " with Jocelyn, to get Estelle, Ginny, and Allegra."

"And us three," Chaz said, indicating himself, Mac, and Tom, "are to follow Nora and find out as much information as possible about her captors and their castle."

"Yes," Sam said. "That's just about it. We should go as soon as possible, and meet up right here in two days."

Ophelia gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. She was the first to realize this may be the last time they all see each other. Slowly, grateful handshakes and tearful hugs were given, mutual respect all around.

"Sidney," Ophelia whispered in his ear as they hugged. "Thank you."

He pulled away and looked at her. "For what?" he said, frowning.

"Everything," she replied.

"Come on, Sidney!" Sam called from atop his horse. "Chaz, you too!"

Chaz gave Jocelyn a final kiss and mounted his horse next to Sam. "Are you courting my sister?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Chaz shook his head. "No, mate," he replied. "I'm going to marry your sister."

And with that, he took off with Mac and Tom, galloping in the direction Nora had gone off on. With a fleeting look back at the two men, Jocelyn and Ophelia went off too, in the opposite direction, determined to make it to March by tomorrow morning. Somehow, Sam knew they'd make it, too. The Lady, of course, would help them.

"Ready?" Sam asked Sidney.

He gulped. "As I'll ever be," he replied. "Have you ever been to court before?"

Sam shook his head. "Of course not," he said. "I'm a gypsy."

Sidney sighed. "You better let me do the talking, then," he said. "They know me there."

"Fine by me," Sam replied. "I can't stand royals."

Sidney laughed. "Except Nora Rose," he cried.

"Hey, shut it," Sam yelled back. "Its not as though you don't have goo-goo eyes for Ophelia."

Sidney shrugged. "I can't deny that," he replied. "And besides, you've got no reason to hate these royals. Queen Ella and King Char are different."

It was morning when they rode up to the castle in Frell. It was a beautiful palace, made of cream stone, and capped with bright red roofs on it's turrets. The moat around it was a sparkling blue, and it's drawbridge was closed shut, with two guards standing at the gatehouse.

"Dear Lady!" Sam cried when he saw it. "That's-that's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Sidney nodded. "It is quite nice," he said.

He noticed the guard. "You, good sir, would you please let us in?" he asked.

The guard laughed. "Not today, boy-o," he replied. "The king and queen are in important talks today, with their advisors. Something's a-brew in Kyrria."

Sidney nodded. "Yes, sir, but I don't think you understand," he explained. "I'm the prince of Ayortha."

The guard laughed again. "Yes, and I'm King Jerrold," he replied.

"No, really-"

"Hey! Ivan! Get a load of this!" the man called up the gatehouse. "This here boy says he's the prince of Ayortha!"

A large, dark haired man peered over the gatehouse's edge. "That's because he is, Marc," he replied.

"Oh, finally a familiar face!" Sidney cried. "Ivan!"

"What?" Marc said.

The dark haired man was instantly down at the ground level, shaking hands with Sidney. "It's wonderful to see you again, Prince Sidney," Ivan said. "What brings you to Frell?"

"I've urgent business with Ella and Char," Sidney said in a hushed tone. "Very urgent."

"Well, I can let you in," Ivan replied. "But you'll have to wait. Today is a very important day for the king and queen. I assume you know why."

"Yes, I do," Sidney explained. "It has to do with such circumstances."

"I see," Ivan said as the portcullis went up. "But you'll have to wait."

About an hour later, Sidney and Sam found themselves seated in a lavish corridor, outside of the king and queen's personal advisory chambers. Both had bathed and been dressed in Frellian finery, and were now awaiting and audience with the king and queen. Sidney sat calmly, his arms folded, completely relaxed. Sam found himself jittery and annoyed, constantly switching positions.

"What's taking so long?" Sam whispered.

"Be patient," Sidney replied. "It could take awhile."

"Awhile? Awhile?" Sam said, his voice rising. "We don't have awhile, Sidney!"

"Keep it down, will you?" Sidney reprimanded, looking around. "You never know who will hear you in these corridors."

Sam folded his arms and continued to jiggle his leg. He had no idea what was going on, where Nora was, how she was feeling. He was anxious to see her, there was no doubt about it. Sam felt an instant connection with Nora from the moment he met her.

"I'm sorry Sidney," Sam suddenly said, standing up. "But I just don't think I can do this your way."

"What? What are you doing, Sam?" Sidney cried.

Sam shrugged and pushed the double doors, which opened up to a warm hall decorated with plush jewel-toned velvets and smartly-dressed people. At the end of the hall sat two people, seated at a table, surrounded by men holding maps, books, and parchments.

"What in the Lady's name is going on?" said the man with the crown on his head.

_Must be King Charmont_, Sam thought. His hair was tawny and curly, and his face was boyish and jaunty. He was dressed finely, but definitely angry. Next to him sat a beautiful young woman, with dark straight hair and dark, sympathizing eyes. Her face was also contorted into a frown.

"King Charmont, Queen Eleanor-" Sam said, charging down the center of the hall and bowing as deeply as possible.

"Guards! Get this man out of here!" Char called.

Three men instantly moved to Sam, grabbing his arms and torso, pulling him from the room. "No!" he screamed. "No, you don't understand! I bear news of your daughter!"

"Silence!" Char cried. "You talk madly, sir!"

"The Princess Nora Rose, your majesties!" Sam yelled, struggling with the guards. "The fairy Lucinda has her!"

Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Guards, please!" Ella finally said, standing up and putting out her hand. "Let him explain himself. Come closer, lad. What is your name?"

Sam pulled himself free from the guards and approached her. "Samuel Havanara, of the Habblah tribe, your majesty," he replied. "I-I've been traveling with your daughter for about two weeks now. We were on our way to Frell, but she's been captured by the fairy Lucinda."

"How can we be so sure of your tale, Samuel Havanara of the Habblah tribe?" Ella asked.

"You?" Char asked, raising an eyebrow. "Traveling with my daughter? Was there a chaperone?"

"Well, no, your majesty," Sam replied. "But there was more than just me. We'd collected quite a group. In fact… Sidney!"

A blond head popped in from behind the doors. "Good morning, your majesties," Sidney said innocently. "I…I knew not that you wanted us now."

"Well, nor did we," Char said with a happy chuckle. "Come in, my boy, come in!"

Sidney walked in and bowed. "His story is true," he quickly said. "I was there with him."

The two of them began to tell Char and Ella of Estelle, Ginny, and Allegra's idea, of Nora finding Ophelia in March, and her connection with the Lady. They left out that Sam and Nora were supposedly married, but explained to them his Oderian revenge. They explained the last remaining members of their group and their importance, how, where, and why they'd traveled, and what happened with Nora.

"So, you're saying that Nora _allowed_ herself to be captured, because it was inevitable, and she planned for you to come here and spread the word, so we could save her?" Char finally said.

Sidney nodded. "Yes, your majesty, I believe that's mainly it," he replied.

"That's preposterous," Char exclaimed. "Nora would never-"

"-With all due respect, King Charmont, how would you know what Nora would and wouldn't do?" Sam asked. "You've never spent a moment with her in your life. Not that I blame you for it, but it seems to be that Nora has grown into a completely different girl than you'd expect."

A smile crept across Ella's face. "You know what, Char?" she said. "This boy is absolutely right."

"He is?" Char replied.

"Yes, he is. And I believe every word he said," she said.

"You do?" Char asked.

Ella nodded. "All right, you two, what do you think we should do next?" she asked.

Sam grinned his naughty grin. "Queen Ella, King Char, it's obvious that we have to find Nora's true love," he replied.

"And why is that?" Char asked.

"Because today is her sixteenth birthday," Sidney explained. "Which means last night…"

"She must have pricked her finger," Ella cried, her eyes welling with tears. "Oh Char!"

"Ella, Ella, dear, we knew it was unavoidable," Char replied, comforting her. "Now, it's just a matter of the prince awakening her."

"The prince?" Sam blurted. "Isn't it supposed to be her true love?"

Char nodded. "Her true love," he replied. "Sidney."

Sidney nodded. "Of course, your majesty," he said sternly.

Sam stood dumfounded and emotionless. He didn't know what to think about this "true love" idea. How was the king supposed to know who Nora Rose's true love was?

"Your majesties," a smartly-dressed man said, coming forward. "You've got another visitor."

"Send them in," Char replied, sighing.

The doors opened. Ella screamed. "What are _you_ doing here!?" she cried.

**A/n: **Ouch. I'm the cliffhanger queen, aren't I? Review!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/n:** This is overdue, I know. I'm working on other stories at the moment (my new _Ella_ fic, some stuff on fictionpress, and an update on my story in fairy tales). Anyway, this is a good chapter. Please review! PLEASE!

**Chapter Eighteen**

By morning, Ophelia was weary and tired, her legs and back aching, her eyes doing all they could to keep from not shutting. But she knew what she had to do, and she wasn't going to sleep until she left March with Nora's aunts with her. _And it'd be lovely to see my brothers and sister!_ It was after dawn, but the land was still waking and covered in cold dew. The sun broke through the trees, rejuvenating her and her task.

"We're almost there!" she called to Jocelyn, riding through the glen where she'd first met Sidney.

Jocelyn nodded. "Are you tired too?" she asked.

Ophelia nodded. "Yes," she replied. "We've rode all day and night, but I believe it's worth it."

"Me too," Jocelyn said.

Ophelia gazed around her. "We're so close!" she whispered to herself. "Where is it?"

Finally, her eyes set on a sunny little cottage, made of logs and mud, a thatched roof, and surrounded by pretty flowers. She took off towards it, ignoring Jocelyn. She grew closer and closer, smiling. She slowed the horse and practically flew off, beckoning for Jocelyn to follow.

"Come on!" she cried. "This is it."

Before Jocelyn could reply, Ophelia burst through the door of the house. She was greeted by a horrified scream and the sound of a dropping bowl. "Estelle!" she cried, running into the kitchen. "Ginny! Allegra! It's me!"

Estelle, standing at the table, smiled. "Ophelia!" she replied. "Oh love, it's wonderful to see you again!"

"Is everything okay?" Ginny said, pushing her into a seat. "Is Nora all right?"

Ophelia nodded. "I'll explain everything," she said, "but first, let me introduce someone. This is Jocelyn Havanera."

Jocelyn approached nervously. She smiled weakly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said. "Ophelia and Nora have told me so much about all of you."

"Jocelyn and her brother have been traveling with us," Ophelia explained. "And three bandits…well, they're not really bandits, but they're certainly clever. And Sidney of course."

"Good Lady, Ophelia," Allegra exclaimed. "Sit down, tell us why you're here."

Ophelia and Jocelyn sat down and explained to them their whole journey, beginning with Nora's kidnapping. They went on to tell the burning of the Broken Bottle, the meeting with the Oderians, and how they'd found Chaz, Tom, and Mac in the woods.

"That's wonderful, dear," Estelle interrupted impatiently. "But tell us about Nora. We know that's why you're here."

"Well…" Ophelia said regretfully. "Nora's been captured by the Oderians."

"What?" Ginny cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Allegra!"

"Calm down, Ginny," Allegra replied. "Finish, Ophelia, if you'd please."

She nodded. "It was really my fault," Ophelia blurted. "The Lady said that what we all feared was inevitable, and Nora took charge from there. She said that if it was inevitable that she'd be captured, we were going to do it right, so everyone would know what to do when it happened. And so far, her plan has worked. As soon as she was taken, Prince Sidney and Sam, that's Jocelyn's brother, went to the Frellian Castle to tell Ella and Char, Mac, Tom, and Chaz went to find Lucinda's castle, and we came here."

A mutual understanding was met around the table, and for awhile, not a word was spoken. Finally, Allegra spoke. "We must get ready," she said firmly, standing up. "We've got to get to Frell."

"What?" Ginny said. "Why?"

"We've got to see Ella and Char," she replied. "It's time. Go wake the boys."

The house became abuzz with plans, but there were no bags packed or horses prepared. Ophelia knew that there was going to be magic involved in their travels. She was finally reunited, tearfully, with her brothers and sister, and they clung to her for the rest of the day. Even Jocelyn, who hadn't known these women until today, found the gathering joyous. Finally, everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Join hands, loves, close your eyes." Estelle said. "You should hold tight, too."

"Send them in," she heard a deep voice say.

The guard ushered Allegra, Ginny, Estelle, and the children in, and gave a disparaging look to Jocelyn and Ophelia's dress, but closed the door after they were inside the room. It was an even finer room than the apartments she'd been in. There were four people inside, one of them standing, hand over mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she cried, looking at Allegra, Ginny, and Estelle.

The three of them bowed as King Charmont and Queen Ella came down to greet them. Ella was crying. "It's so wonderful to see all of you," she said, wiping her tears. "Send for Mandy. She'll be so pleased to see you."

"Ella, we've got serious business to attend to," Allegra said. "Nora Rose has been-"

"We know, Allegra," Char replied. "These boys here- Prince Sidney, you know him, and this boy Sam, have already informed us of Nora's circumstances."

"Sidney?" Ophelia cried, looking around, smiling.

He came from behind her and picked her up, twirling her around. "Yes?" he replied, setting her down.

She hugged him and smiled, and then hugged the nearby Sam. "I was so worried about you too!" she cried. "Did everything happen okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, of course," he replied. "Smooth as silk."

"Have you heard from the others?" Jocelyn asked hopefully.

"Well, no," Sam said. "But trust me, Jocelyn, I'm sure they're fine."

"Excuse me," Char said loudly, interrupting their conversation. "But we were just in the middle of planning. Would you two ladies care to join us, or would you rather go for a walk on the grounds?"

Ella laughed. "Char, stop being so ceremonial," she said. "If these two girls traveled from March and back in one night, I'm sure they'd want to stay. I know a bit about adventures myself, girls. What are your names?"

Ophelia bowed. "Ophelia of March, your majesty," she said quietly.

"You'll be Lady Ophelia here," Ella replied, winking. "And you?"

"Lady Jocelyn Havanera, your majesty," Jocelyn said. "I'm Sam's sister."

Ella nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you," she said. "Now where were we?"

After a long day of planning, thinking, and arguing, everyone retired to their rooms for some rest. Ophelia was exhausted, and felt herself collapse onto the bed. _It's been a really long time since I slept on a bed_. She felt her eyes beginning to close, and soon she drifted off to sleep. If she had been awake enough to notice, she would have realized that she was the only one who could fall asleep.

A little while later, she was awakened by a soft shaking. "Get up, Ophelia," someone was whispering. "Wake up!"

"What?" she whispered back, sitting up.

Jocelyn was standing over her. "C'mon," she replied. "I just got a message that Sidney and Sam want to see us. Urgently"

Ophelia rolled off her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What should I wear?" she asked. "Or do with my hair?"

"They don't care," Jocelyn said. "They've seen you before, Ophelia, looking much worse than this."

Ophelia smiled. "I guess you're right," she replied.

She put on her dressing gown and pulled her hair back into a ribbon, and left the apartment with Jocelyn. A man dressed in a castle uniform led them down a few corridors to a large door with the Ayorthaian crest on the front. He knocked on the door, bowed, and left us quickly. The door creaked open.

"Ophelia! Jocelyn!" Sam cried. "Thank you for coming."

He ushered them into the very extravagant apartment, where they found Sidney sitting with three very familiar faces. "Oh Lady!" Jocelyn screamed. "Chaz!"

Chaz leapt off the ground and rushed over to Jocelyn, picking her up and kissing her passionately. "It seems like it's been so much longer that two days," he said. "Come sit. We've got so much to tell you."

Ophelia, Sam, and Jocelyn sat down to listen to Chaz, Mac, and Tom explain what they'd seen at Lucinda's castle. "It was really run down," Tom said. "But well protected. Definitely well protected."

"By the time we got there, we figured they would've put her in the dungeon or in a tower. We decided to go with tower first, because finding the dungeons would be quite a task," Mac continued. "If she was in a tower, it was obvious that she'd be in the highest one."

"Which was, lucky for us, on the side we were," Chaz explained. "So we climbed up the side and got to the window, where, sure enough, she was laying on her bed, wide awake."

"Oh, thank the Lady!" Ophelia cried.

"But wait," he replied. "there's more. In the corner of the room was a spindle. Remember the prophecy, Ophelia. It's inevitable."

She nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "Finish up."

"She told us to enact phase two of her plan," Tom said.

"We don't _have_ a phase two," Sidney replied, frustrated.

Mac laughed. "You may not," he said. "But we do."

**A/n: **Was that a cliffhanger? I can't tell. Review! Review! Puh-lease!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/n**: I am aware that this is definitely overdue. I am terribly sorry, however, I have been battling major writers block. Trust me, it's more frustrating for me than it is for you, dear readers. Anyway, here we go, pulling everything together.

**Chapter Nineteen**

The stone was cold as I was flung into the room. I looked around as I stood up quickly, and threw myself at the heavy wood door. The guards who'd struggled with bringing me all the way up here smirked in between the doors small barred window.

"Cozy, ain't it, Princess?" one of them cawed. "Decorated 'specially for you."

I smirked back. "I can assure you, my parents will certainly give you a break if you help me out of here," I said smoothly.

The other laughed. "No thanks, Princess," he replied. "Have fun."

He and the other guard walked away, laughing. I frowned and felt my chest burn in anger. I stamped my foot and shrieked in anguish, looking around at my surroundings. It was planned, it had to be. The room was made of grey stone, circular, with a pure white bed in the center, draped in white gauze, as to hide it's inhabitants.

"How ridiculous," I said out loud. "What am I to do here?"

I walked to the bed and sat down. Looking up, I saw it. Sitting in the corner, made of shining wood, was a spinning wheel. Atop it's edge was a gleaming point. The spindle. I stood up from the bed and walked towards it to examine it. The wood was fine and smooth, rich in color. _This is probably the only spinning wheel in the kingdom. How ironic_. I ran my hand over the wheel, following the coarse thread to the spindle itself, sharp and shining in the room's candlelight. I pulled my finger away. I didn't want to get too comfortable with it.

I walked to the bed, and sat down, staring at the spinning wheel. There was something about it that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. The glimmering point, the thin wheel, the graceful legs it stood on. I got up again and walked towards the spindle, my hand outstretched, curiously entranced. My fingers reached the spindle's base before something within me clicked. I drew back my had, disgusted and scared. _What is happening to me?_

I sat back on the bed and laid down, closing my eyes and trying to think. I hoped Ophelia and Jocelyn would be on their way by now, riding to March, and that Chaz, Mac, and Tom were here, looking around for a way to get me out _after_ I'd pricked myself. But most of all, I wanted Sidney and Sam in Frell, with my parents, planning something. I listened for a moment, hoping to hear a fragment of sound that could give me an idea of what was going on around me. Nothing. Silence enveloped me, and I fell asleep.

The sound of scraping awoke me. Fear rippled through my body; my immediate response was thinking someone was sharpening an axe. I laughed to myself, thinking how ridiculous that idea was. Lucinda had to keep me alive. However, the scraping sound continued as I rose from the bed and wandered around the room, searching for its source. Finally, I rounded the bed and found a long window, draped in gauzy curtains like the one on the bed. I looked down, and cried out.

Tom was hanging on the uneven stone of the tower, with Mac and Chaz right behind him. He smiled at me and gestured for me to back up. Confused, I edged my way towards my bed, before suddenly realizing what he was going to do. By the time I'd run forwards, shaking my head and waving my arms, his hand was already through the window and the glass had shattered--silently.

"What happened?" Tom asked, pulling himself into the room. "Where did the sound go?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"What you told us to do," Chaz replied, helping Mac into the room.

"I don't remember saying anything about breaking into Lucinda's castle!" I cried. "Or coming to see me!"

"Well, of course you didn't," Tom said, winking. "We're just good friends."

I stifled a laugh. "This is serious," I said, a smile playing on my lips. "We've got a lot at stake?"

"You've got a lot at stake, Nora," Mac replied. "So let's get to it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Chaz walked around my bed and peered at the rest of the room. "It's quaint," he said. "Poorly decorated."

"Is this it?" Tom said, cutting in front of Chaz and looking the spinning wheel over. "This is what your parents were so scared of?"

"Are," I corrected. "That is what my parents are so afraid of."

Chaz glanced at me, uneasy. "Are you okay…with it?" he asked.

I grimaced. "Well…" I said. "It's enchanting. Something about it memorizes me."

Mac nodded. "That makes sense," he replied. "You are under a spell."

"Exactly," I said.

The three of them looked at each other and back at me. Suddenly, the room's atmosphere became uncomfortable. I bit my lip impatiently. Something wasn't right, I could tell. They weren't telling me something.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. "Why are you really here?"

Tom coughed, obviously tense. "Listen, Nora," he replied, "we were thinking that it might be better for everyone if you… you know… got it over with."

"Got it over with?" I said. "You mean, prick myself?"

They nodded apologetically. I glared at them, blankly.

"I'm sorry," Chaz finally said. "Was that too presumptuous of us?"

I paused for a moment, thinking. If I was to prick my finger, right here and now, the three of them could leave and start getting everything in order. They'd know that I was sleeping, and wouldn't have to wait for me to finally make the choice myself. Plus, they could go back to the castle and let everyone know I was safe.

"No…" I replied. "No, I think it's a good idea."

"You do?" Tom said.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied. "I think it's ingenious of the three of you."

They beamed. "Thank you," Mac said. "It was my idea."

I laughed. "As usual," I said. "The brains of the operation."

The uncomfortable feeling began creeping back into the room. Anxiety and anticipation. A horrible sense of foreboding filled me as my eyes darted from their uneasy faces to the polished spinning wheel in the room's corner.

"Well," I said softly. "We don't have all the time in the world. Let's just get this over with."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "Do you want a moment by yourself, or anything?"

I shook my head. "No, no, that's not necessary," I replied. "Can you just pass a message on to everyone for me?"

Chaz nodded. "Of course," he said.

"Tell everyone that I don't want them to give up. I don't care if it takes one hundred years for them to rescue me, make them promise they won't leave me up here forever," I said.

Mac shook his head. "We'd never do that, Nora," he replied.

"Make them promise," I whispered.

"We will," Chaz said.

I nodded and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Turning around, a wave of serenity washed over me. I took small steps towards the corner of the room, where my fate sat waiting. Silently, I outstretched my hand and delicately placed it on the crude string leading to the pointed spindle. With a deep breath, I pulled my fingers back, and reached towards the tip. I felt a sharp pain on the edge of my finger, closed my eyes…

...She fell to the ground, graceful as a swan, her hand unfolded like a flower. "Come on, Tom," Chaz said. "Let's lay her in the bed."

Tom nodded and helped him pick her up, and then placed her behind the gauzy curtains in the center of the room. Princess Nora Rose, although in a deep, cursed sleep, looked beautiful. Her chestnut hair was radiant and shiny, her cheeks flushed and dewy, and her lips red and full.

"There," Mac said. "Leave her. Sam will find her soon enough."

"Sam?" Tom asked. "Mac, it's Sidney. Sidney is the true love."

Mac chuckled. "If that's what you think, so be it," he replied. "My eggs are with Sam."

"Come on, you two," Chaz called. "Let's get out of here."

**A/n**: Okay, we're just where we need to be! I hope I'll get the next chapter up a lot faster than this one. I apologize, again, for the delay. Damn writer's block… REVIEW!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/n**: This switching of places and characters isn't getting annoying isn't it? Good! Review!

**Chapter Twenty**

"No," Sidney said. "We don't have a phase two!"

Chaz nodded. "Yes, we do," he replied.

"About what?" Ophelia asked. "Why do we _need_ a phase two?"

"We need an extra step of action," Tom explained. "If one of us is planning on saving Nora, we've got to make sure we can do it."

"And we don't know how long it will take," Mac said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "What are you planning on doing?" Jocelyn asked.

"What any knight in shining armor would do," Sam replied. "Storm the castle."

Tom grinned. "Exactly," he said.

"Will that take long?" Ophelia asked.

They shrugged. "We don't know," Chaz replied. "It could take hours, it could take weeks."

"But tomorrow's her birthday!" Ophelia replied. "The kingdom is waiting for her…you can't just ignore that either?"

"Ophelia…" Chaz whined. "Don't you think we've got enough on our plates without having to please the whole kingdom?"

"But it's not me-" Ophelia replied.

"No, Chaz, I think she's right," Sam said.

"You do?" Chaz said.

"Wait, listen to me!" Ophelia cried.

"Yes," Sam said. "We can't have the people rioting. Even the King and Queen would be fretful and uneasy."

"So what should we do?" Mac asked.

"The answer to your question lies with those who've protected the Eleanor line forever. They are the key to your success," Ophelia murmured. "Without their help, you cannot achieve what you wish."

"A prophecy," Sidney said, nodding. "The Lady is right."

"Sorry I interrupted all of you," Ophelia whispered. "I was trying to tell you."

"That's alright, love," Sam said. "Do you know what it means?"

Ophelia shook her head. "Whoever has protected Nora's family forever has to help us," she said. "Or we'll fail. I think that's what it meant."

Sidney stood up suddenly. "I know what it means," he said, heading to the door. "I know what it means!"

"Tell us, for the Lady's sake!" Jocelyn cried. "Don't just leave us hanging."

Sidney walked back to the group and sat down. His face became eerily lit by the candles, and everyone soon realized that what he was about to say was extremely important.

"Nora has a fairy godmother," he explained. "Mandy."

"So?" Tom said.

"So, Mandy has been the fairy godmother of all the Eleanors," he replied. "If we get Mandy, and her sisters, to help us, we can't fail!"

"But help us do what?" Sam asked.

Ophelia looked up. "Help us put the kingdom to sleep!" she cried. "If they do that, all of Kyrria will think no time as passed!"

Sidney smiled. "Of course!" he cried. "But we must do it soon! Tomorrow is Nora's sixteenth birthday!"

Everyone agreed, and stood up to begin enacting their plan. Ophelia and Sidney decided to go down to the kitchen and see if they could find Mandy, while Sam, Mac, Chaz, Tom, and Jocelyn made the decision to go wake the king and queen and tell them of their plan.

--------

Sidney and Ophelia left the room first, creeping down the corridor to the kitchens. In the darkness, Ophelia found herself somewhat afraid. The halls in the castle were lit with candles, but the corridors weren't, and the open doors created an unnatural glow throughout the castle. A crash sounded from the opposite side of the hall. Sidney put his hand over Ophelia's mouth and wrapped his arm around her, stopping all movement between the two of them. In silence, they waited, until Sidney let go of Ophelia and began heading towards the kitchen.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I would have screamed if you hadn't covered my mouth."

"I know," he replied, continuing to walk.

Ophelia was slightly taken aback. Maybe she was overanalyzing the situation, but Sidney seemed…cold. Yes, yes, she believed she was right.

"Come on," Sidney said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's right over here."

He pulled her into a brightly lit room. All around her hung pots and pans, tables and basins crowded the floor. Large jars overflowed with flour and sugar. It seemed to be empty.

"Is this it?" she asked.

Sidney nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, looking around. He peered down the room, looking for someone or something to show him someone. Finally, he walked to the doors on the opposite side of the room. He threw them open, revealing pantries, until he opened the last door. There was a crash and a muffled shriek.

"It's just me, Lady," Sidney said, falling to his knee. "Prince Sidney, of Ayortha."

"Now I know it's you, you buffoon," said the woman who bustled from the pantry. "I don't know why you insist on sneaking around so."

"I'm sorry, Mandy," Sidney replied. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, dearie," she said. "But what are you doing up so late? And who's this?"

Mandy gave a hardened stair towards Ophelia, causing the gentle Ophelia to cringe and bow her head. "My name is Ophelia, Lady," she said softly. "Ophelia of March."

Mandy walked closer her and examined her. Touching her chin, she pushed her face up and looked her straight in the eye. "Lady Ophelia, love," she replied. "You're Lady Ophelia at court, and Lady Ophelia on the arm of a prince."

Ophelia blushed. "Thank you, Lady," she whispered.

"Mandy, we've got a favor to ask of you," Sidney said, steering the conversation back on track. "It's serious… and it's about Nora."

Mandy sighed, and her eyes misted over. "Yes?" she asked.

"We were thinking… that you could put the kingdom to sleep," he explained. "It'd give us more time to help Nora. It would keep the kingdom from waiting."

Mandy shook her head. "I can't, Sidney," she replied. "It's big magic; you know I can't do that."

"Please, Lady?" Ophelia asked. "Make an exception. It's for Nora Rose."

Mandy stood firm, tears streaking down her face. "No, my dears. I just can't," she said.

Sidney nodded. "I understa-"

"Please, Lady!" Ophelia cried. "Nora has been the only friend in my entire life. She saved my brothers, sister and I from the streets of March. She protected me throughout our journey. I don't… I don't know what I'll do without her. If you would only help us, it would make rescuing her much easier."

"I know it's a lot to ask, Many," Sidney continued. "But think of Nora. We've got to do something for her. Tomorrow's her sixteenth birthday."

Mandy was downright sobbing now. She put her face in her hands, taking deep breaths. Moments passed. She looked up again. "All right," she muttered. "I'll do it, but only for Nora Rose. For Nora, it'll be small magic."

---------------

"Come on," Sam whispered. "We've got to go now."

Sam, Mac, Chaz, Tom, and Jocelyn slunk from the room to the corridor, where they all began to expertly sneak up the stairs to the bedroom of the king and queen. When they looked around the corner to the royal bedchamber, they were not surprised to see it guarded by two men.

"Castle goons," Sam whispered. "What should we do?"

Tom gestured towards the large, heavy drapes hanging on a nearby window. "Get behind those," he replied. "I've got an idea."

The group clustered behind the thick drapes, sure that they were virtually invisible. Tom nodded in approval. Quietly, he picked up a large, round dish hanging on a nearby wall, and threw it as hard as he could down the corridor. When he heard it crash further down, he ducked into the shadows and waited for the men guarding the doors to rush past him to investigate. When they were out of earshot, everyone emerged and headed for the doors.

"Come on," Chaz said, turning the knob and opening the door.

Jocelyn shook her head as they walked in. "This is wrong," she whispered. "We're like walking dead in here."

"Shhh!" Tom replied. "How should we wake them?"

The five of them glanced at the bed, where Ella and Char were sleeping. Neither of them made a sound. The room was silent as Sam tip-toed to Char's side of the bed and peered at him. Stifling a giggle, he glanced at his four friends and back at the king.

"Your majesty!" he screamed, shaking Char. "Your majesty, wake up! We need to speak with you!"

Char jolted from his sleep and sat up, eyes wide in shock. "What-what-where-who..?" he said incoherently, his eyes falling on Sam. "You! What are you _doing_ here?"

Ella stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened. She gasped, looking around at the people who were suddenly standing in her room.

"We needed to speak with you, your majesties," Sam replied, bowing. "I know-"

"Are you aware of the time, Samuel Havanera?" Char said sharply. "And are you aware that you, currently, are standing in the bedchamber of the two most powerful people in Kyrria?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sam said, bowing. "But we needed to speak with you."

"Now?" Ella asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes," he replied. "About Nora…we've got a plan to rescue her."

"Do we know that she needs rescuing?" Char said, rising from the bed and wrapping himself in a robe. "We don't even know if she's pricked her finger yet."

Chaz coughed and stepped forward. "With all due respect, your majesty, I beg to differ," he said, bowing.

"Who _are_ you?" Ella blurted out, looking at Chaz, Tom, and Mac. "You weren't here earlier."

Tom tried not to smile. "No, your majesty, we weren't," he replied. "We've only just arrived, bearing news of Princess Nora Rose."

"This is Charles Ballidino," Jocelyn said, formally introducing them, "Thomas Eblect, and Mischa Canberra. They went to Lucinda's castle."

"And?" Char said, raising an eyebrow.

"And," Tom continued, "we found Nora and watched her…fulfill the curse."

Ella squeezed Char's hand and buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair, and glanced up at the group in his bedroom. "We've failed her…" he muttered. "I failed my own daughter."

"No!" Sam cried. "No, your majesty, on the contrary! We've only just begun!"

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, wiping her eyes and turning to face him.

Sam stepped closer to them. "With your permission, your majesties, we'd like to enact a plan," he explained. "We think we could get Nora free."

"How?" Char asked.

"Well, we'll need a bit of help from Nora's fairy godmother," Jocelyn said. "We thought that if we used a bit of magic to put everyone in the kingdom into a temporary sleep, we'd have a little more time to storm Lucinda's castle and get her. It'd be like time was frozen."

Char and Ella looked at each other and back at the group. "That's not a bad idea," Char said. "But Mandy would never-"

The doors of the room suddenly burst open. Mandy came marching in, followed quickly by Sidney and Ophelia. "Ella!" she cried. "Char! Wake up!"

"We're already awake, Mandy," Ella replied coolly.

"What's going on here?" Mandy cried, looking around. "Who are all of you?"

Everyone laughed. "More importantly, Mandy," Char said, "do you know what's going on here? About Nora?"

Mandy nodded. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about, Char," she replied. "I don't know if you know what these friends of Nora's are planning-"

"We know, Mandy," Ella said. "We just wanted to know if you were okay with it."

Mandy gave Ella a puzzled, shocked look. "You can't be serious, Lady," Mandy replied. "Why, in the Lady's name, would I not be okay with it? Save Nora Rose, I'm willing to do it all."

Char smiled. "It's settled then," he said, finalizing the deal. "We've got some preparations to make, don't we?"

**A/n**: Haha! A mini-cliff hanger!! By the way, I'm planning on posting a new chapter on my other story in Fairytales, _The Lost Prophecy of Aodhagan_. If you feel like reading it, please do! I'm on the fence about whether to continue it or not. Anyway, review on this one!!


End file.
